Puzzles everywhere
by koralina
Summary: What would happen if House ended up in Chicago after losing Wilson, specifically near firefighters from Firehouse 51?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I don't know where I'm going with this. It's just that after reading "Second time's the charm"** Pallada** mentioned to me that it didn't look like House to stay away and ignore the puzzle whether or not Chase had been his hallucination. I thought why not, it should at least be funny to imagine him messing with Firehouse 51. Tell me what you think about this idea :)

* * *

"Wait, sir. You need to be checked before you can go."

House glanced briefly at the brunette beside him but kept walking. There was no way he would stay letting them poke and prod him.

"Hey!" The brunette grabbed his arm.

"What?!"He yelled angrily.

Why on earth couldn't this woman mind her own business? There should be other victims to be fussed over.

"Do you have problems with hearing?"

Great! This one was even more idiotic than he could have expected. She didn't understand when she was simply ignored.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

The woman became very concerned.

"You are my problem." He smiled smugly and left the astonished brunette behind.

Served her right for bothering him.

* * *

Gabriella Dawson wasn't the girl to be shocked easily but the nerve of that guy left her absolutely speechless. In any other situation she'd consider to let him go. But Casey was the one who brought him and she couldn't tell him she allowed the guy he had been worried about just go away.

"Okay Gabriella, you can do that. For Casey." She encouraged herself chasing after the guy.

"Hope it won't cost me one more suspension." She muttered grabbing him once again and pulling him towards the ambulance granted the man had some problems with his right leg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man hissed.

"I'm checking on you, Sir. It's a mandatory procedure." She gave him her fakest smile while manhandling him to get a better look at his head.

"That's how you're working here in Chicago, forcing people to do what you want while ignoring their rights?!"

"You have your right to go away as soon as I'll finish."

"But maybe it won't be soon enough." She whispered noticing his slightly dilated pupils.

"You may have a concussion, Sir. I have to take you to hospital. Anything else I should be worried about. Your leg?" She asked unsure whether or not his limp was a result of him being in that building.

"Oh, for God's sake you can't be so dumb. Even a child could see I have no traces on my legs to be recently injured."

Dawson frowned trying her best not to knock the man out. It would be a long way to the hospital.


	2. His lucky day

House looked around himself searching for ways to escape. He didn't expect it to be a problem but the nurse in charge glared at him like he was damn prisoner and not the patient here. Probably each hospital had its own nurse Brenda. All he could hope for was it would be the only similarity with PPTH because he wasn't sure he could be able to survive through new Cuddy or Cameron.

Crap! Cameron! There was no need in new Cameron because she herself was somewhere around. From all of cities he had had to choose that one to get hurt.

Well, in all honesty he wasn't planning to be hurt or at least rescued to think about that but it didn't matter now. He would have time to analyze why he allowed himself to be led out of that building later. For now he should concentrate on getting out of the hospital with maybe one stop to get himself more pain-killers.

House had already located the fastest way to leave. All he needed now was nurses' attention to be somewhere else preferably on an emergency call because he wasn't in the mood for any pranks. His head was still aching, definitely a concussion, but it wasn't near as bad as his leg would be in a few hours without drugs and that stupid doctor had denied him any in fear of 'possible complications'. Not to forget that he had lost his cane. Everything was against him today.

"White man, middle age, mediastinal hemorrhage, and third degree burns."

Well, maybe not totally everything. House watched as the stretcher were brought in and rushed toward one of operating rooms. It wasn't easy to walk fast without his cane but he managed to do that. Hello freedom! The hell with getting drugs he could do that later and not here.

He glanced around one last time to be sure he had nothing to worry about. One doctor was near the entrance talking to a firefighter but she didn't pay any attention to things around too engrossed in the dialogue. She looked a little like Cameron, same clothes, same posture, same blonde guy around. He could have mixed them up if not for her dark hairs. Cameron had been blond last time.

He shook his head. He hadn't been thinking about her for months, why starting now?! It was all because of this city. He looked at the pair again. Now that he could see doctor's face he didn't understand why he had thought about Cameron in the first place. There was nothing similar in them. But the guy with her... House closed his eyes and opened them again to be sure he wasn't dreaming or something. No such luck, that firefighter looked like Chase and it was even an understatement. If not for the clothes House would say it was Chase.

The pair had finally entered the building bringing House out of his musings. He was surely out of any drugs now, the courtesy of that doctor, and there was a very little chance this was some ill consequence of him bumping his head. That left him with only one explanation. He did see Chase. That itself led to the interesting possibility of him not having hallucinations before either.

Maybe this trip to Chicago wasn't a total waste of time after all. Maybe he should stick around for a while to know this city a little better.

* * *

**A/N**:Thank you everybody for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. It means a lot and encourages me to keep writing.

I know there's still no Casey/House interaction but be patient we're almost there. The next chapter will be called Differential and you know what follows next, House actively looking for the solution, lol.


	3. Differential

He had a new case. He had almost forgotten how exciting it could be, to see the problem for the first time, to look through the symptoms trying to find the perfect explanation, one and only, and of course the funniest part to verify his solution. He looked forward to the time he would be able to meet the guy but for now a few simple and boring diagnoses should be crossed out.

House opened his laptop and printed 'medical conferences, Chicago'. It was very long shot and he was almost sure he would find nothing. But he had all time in the world now and wasn't going to rush things. After all who knew when he would find such a delicious puzzle again?!

To his surprise he had found one medical conference, going on right now, but it was about immunology and rheumatology, two fields he was absolutely sure Chase couldn't be found anywhere close for all money in the world. Still he noted to himself where it was going to be sure to avoid that place himself.

His next try was 'Dr. R. Chase' and the first thing he had got was the obituary about Chase Senior. Years had passed and he was still the first to pop out.

"Still in the shadow of your father, Robert" He chuckled humorlessly and changed the search to 'Robert Chase'.

He had got a few results concerning 'Robert Chase's of different age and nationality but the one he had been looking for was where he should be as the Head of Diagnostic Department in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He wasn't at all surprised Chase had been the one to get his job and it had nothing to do with the fact that Wilson had told him about Foreman's decision long ago.

"What are you doing so far from your habitat Wombat?" He whispered searching through the references he'd got.

All he knew after an hour of reading was that department was still working with different employees though. It wasn't nearly enough for his purpose. He had to know where Chase was right now and there was the simplest way to get that information. But it was the same way he had promised himself not to use, ever. That life had been left behind long ago and he didn't need any reminders about what he could have still had.

House wasted one more hour surfing through Internet before he finally gave in to the idea of making that call. After all things was fortunate enough for him. Chase had brand new young and it meant his quest had an addition bonus of having a chance to scare them out of their minds. He laughed evilly before dialing the number.

"Not bad at all. Looks like I have trained you well" He nodded proudly after it had taken the whole thirty minutes to not only learn that 'Dr. Chase' was at home after the long surgery but to make the girl on the phone cry.

Now he knew for sure that he couldn't be in two places at the same time. Well of course the girl could have been lying to him but somehow he doubted that. Nobody was that good, at least not the one who could be upset so easily. He should call again some time later if only to learn for how long they managed with Chase.

His next search 'Chicago, building on the fire' gave him right what he needed, 'firehouse 51'. House smiled in anticipation. Here he was, looking at him from the screen, his new puzzle, Lt. Matthew Casey.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reviews. Guest, don't worry I'm having too much fun writing it to stop now. Me me, it's good to know you're following the story, don't stop ;) HouseMDforever, I'm there with you. I wanted so much to see some of CF/House crossovers that I had no choices except for writing some myself. Hope I'm staying in character for both shows.

Now that House is on his next stage of research, it's time for Casey to be in the center of our story. AAAAND here is my question to you: do you want some of CF plots such as Voight's mess and so on to be considered or should I create my own time line somewhere in between.


	4. Lieutenant

**A/N:** Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to answer to all of you in PM's or here if I can't PM you.

Me me, it's nice to know you're so excited with the plot.

I got that all of you want to see Voight there but you leave it to me how. We'll come there I promise but for now House has to find his way in Casey's life to have better chance to participate in all the mess. So bear with me for a while.

I've been told that with all House-centered chapters Casey had been forgotten. So now you'll have this long chapter about him and of couse his team to even the score. Hope you'll like it too.

* * *

Casey walked into the firehouse to find that he wasn't the only one to come in so early.

"Mills?! It's good you're trying not to be late to work. But don't you think that's too much?" He joked looking at the wall clock.

"Lieutenant." He looked up at the older man. " I thought I could use some free time to stock up the kitchen. If I'm the one who's cooking here" He stammered. "I don't mean I don't want to cook… It's just…I need some supplies."

Casey watched as the boy in front of him struggle to explain himself. He remembered how he was at his first days as a candidate. He had tried his best to impress the whole firehouse until Mouch said him to relax a little because they were okay with him even without three course meal. Now was his turn to do the same. Though it didn't mean the boy would be spared of fighting his own battles.

"Relax. It's okay. You can do whatever you want in your free time, especially if that allows us to have a good dinner." Casey smiled at him encouragingly grabbing an apple from the table. "Just don't forget that you're a firefighter here."

Mills nodded shyly and returned to his work while Casey walked to his office. He still had more than an hour before his shift began. Normally he'd use it to spend some time with Hallie or sleep if she had a shift. But their relationship wasn't the same as before. She had moved out and he had troubles sleeping alone with no one to wake him from nightmares where he couldn't save people, couldn't save Andy. Surely they decided to give it one more chance and to live each day as if it was their last. He had no reasons to complain. They had been talking a lot and she usually met him for lunch. But deep inside he was still hurt that her career meant more than him. And sometimes if he looked at her for too long he could see that look in her eyes full of doubts as if she wasn't sure all of that wasn't some trick for him to pull her into that family thing she was so scared about.

"Are you going to eat it?"

He turned around to see Dawson smiling at him from the door.

"What?!"

"An apple." She pointed at the fruit in his hands. "Are you going to eat it or tossing is enough for you?"

He looked somewhat surprised at the red apple he had been playing with absentmindedly all that time.

"Now I just have to as an honorable man, right?" He laughed.

"Yeah, guess, you do." She replied then turned serious. "Is everything alright, Peter said you have been here till the early morning?"

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well and before you ask it's because of my neighbor's decision to renovate his house on his own." He sighed.

Dawson was a good friend, the one he'd tell almost everything about himself, almost. He had a firm belief that problems in relationships shouldn't be taken outside for people to see.

"Maybe it's his way of making you help?" She winked at him relieved that he was fine.

"Well, if so, then his plan's working."

** "Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61"**

"So much for a quiet morning"

* * *

"Not good" Hermann muttered looking at the scene in front of them. Two cars were balancing near the edge of the bridge and any slight movement could send them down.

"We need to ensure that nobody will fall today. Casey, Vargas, you're attaching safety equipment to the left car. Severide, Hadley,you're working on the right one. Make sure you'll do that simultaneously. Mouch, Hermann keep your eyes on drivers there shouldn't be any mistakes. "Chief Boden shouted the orders.

"We're ready with trailing line. Do it on three" Severide took the leadership. "One. Two. Three"

They put fasteners around the cars and sighed in relief only when both cars were pulled far enough from the edge.

"Okay guys let's get them out" Boden said more calmly. "Shay, Dawson, your turn."

"Already there Chief"

"What are you doing Candidate?" Mills was startled up when Severide's voice roared right beside him.

"I have been looking for some possible victims that managed to get out on themselves. They could…" He started to explain only to be interrupted.

"Do your job instead of gaping!" He angrily stormed away.

* * *

"Don't worry. It's just Severide being Severide. He's probably forgotten about that already." Dawson smiled reassuringly at Mills who had been shifting from one foot to the other for almost fifteen minutes.

"You think so?" He asked worriedly.

Her answer was cut off by yelling from the firehouse.

"Really and what are you going to do? You can't control even your own men."

Severide's words could be heard easily comparing to more quite though fierce enough Casey's answer.

"It's none of your business. You have your own men to yell at."

Now the whole firehouse was there watching one more fight of their leaders.

"But they don't need that because they don't look around instead of actually working and of course they're not the ones making others do an extra work."

"Of course they aren't, there should be at least some brains to do anything except for running around." Casey glared at him not going to give in to Severide this time.

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be yelling at them." Severide answered though it was clearly not the end of their argument. "It's not their fault their leader can't do his work. If anything they should be protected from you before they end up like Darden."

The room suddenly became very silent. Nobody dared to speak after that.

"Whatever" Casey finally muttered walking out of the building.

"Should I say again I'm sorry?!" Mills whispered more to himself than to anyone else but Dawson had heard him nevertheless.

"Oh shut up. The world isn't turning around you. They would find the reason to fight with you there or without." She sighed leaving to find Casey.

* * *

"Hey" She said sitting beside him on the bench.

"I'm fine" He answered immediately not even trying to hide his worn expression.

"Who said I was gonna ask that?" She said reconsidering her decision to talk about the scene earlier. After all she wasn't sure her words would change anything for him. But he could do with some distraction.

"Then what would be your question?" He was curious now and she congratulated herself with that little victory. Now she needed to think of something to say next.

"What's he doing here?"

It wasn't the question Casey expected to hear. He followed her gaze and saw the man with a cane watching them from afar.

"Friend of yours?" He asked carefully not sure about her reaction.

"Absolutely not." She snorted. "It's the guy you've brought out of that building on fire. Don't you remember him?"

"He's looking different when there's no smoke around him" He joked but looked at the man again. Now he did remember him, the strange man who kept asking about his accent.

"Do you want me to scare him away?" He suggested feeling how nervous she became.

"No. There's no need in scaring anyone" She shook her head but was surprised to see Casey standing up anyway.

"Maybe he needs our help" He explained himself moving toward the man but the latter walked away before Casey managed to stop him.


	5. What!

"Severide is coming from the back door working through the blockage" Chief Boden's voice came from the transmitter.

"Third floor is clear" Mouch announced in return.

"Okay, come down. Casey what's on the second floor?" Chief asked not getting an immediate response. "Casey?"

"We've found a woman. Getting out." Casey answered navigating them back to the staircase.

"No! No! You can't leave. My daughter is still there. Amy!" The woman yelled trying to escape from their hold.

"Calm down Madam. We should leave. Your daughter could be already out there."

"No. I can't. What if she isn't?"

"We are running out of time, Lieutenant." Otis muttered, once again trying to pull the woman.

"I know" He sighed then turned to the woman resolutely. "I want you to get out and look for your daughter there while I keep searching here."

She looked at him unsurely but stopped her attempts to go searching herself.

"Good." He nodded motioning Otis to go . "Otis is on his way out with a woman. A girl can still be inside."

"I see her. She's on the cabinet near the wall. Looks like she fell down." Severide said after a few minutes.

"My baby!" The woman cried looking at the building. Smoke began to pour out of all cracks. Even for her it was obvious they were out of time.

All firefighters stood outside waiting for their lieutenants to come until it was too late. Chief Boden looked impatiently dreading the moment he'd have to make a decision.

"What's going on? Why's Lieutenant still there if we've located the girl?" Mills asked Hermann.

"Damn if I know." Hermann grumbled.

"I got her. We're coming." They heard Casey's voice from the transmitter.

"Hurry up!" Boden shouted. They weren't out of the woods yet. "Severide, get out of there."

It was only a few seconds after Casey had carried the girl out of the building that the huge crash could be heard indicating that the floor collapsed.

"Amy!" The woman ran toward her daughter, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "Amy!"

"It's okay. Everything's okay now." Casey said soothingly leaving mother and daughter to their reunion.

He had only managed to get to the truck before Severide confronted him.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed angrily. "It was my call. Not yours."

"I had a better access to her. You wouldn't be there in time." Severide couldn't think clear right now and Casey tried to stay calm for both of them but it became more and more difficult with all accusations.

"It wasn't up to you to decide."

"What do you want me to do? Leave her there to die while you're trying to play a hero?"

"Enough!" They turned around to see Chief Boden looking angrily at them. "I want to see both of you in my office." He said before departing.

* * *

"What had happened today was absolutely unacceptable. You'd endangered the life of the kid there. I'd expected you to be leaders, not little boys who couldn't come past their differences."

He paused daring them to say something but both lieutenants kept quiet.

"I've told you many times that all your private problems should be left behind when you're on the shift. I gave you time to rule things out yourself whether it was talking them out, or kicking the shit from each other. Now it's up to me. I want your reports on my table till the end of the shift and make sure there will be a detailed analyze of what both of you had been done right and wrong. Consider that as my last warning."

"Yes Chief."

"Sure Chief."

They both nodded before getting out.

"Severide" Casey called after him. They needed to talk if they wanted to fix things between them.

"Chief asked us to be professionals. He didn't ask us to tolerate each other out of the work."

"Because it worked so well before." Casey muttered watching him leave.

"Hey Lieutenant. We are going for a few drinks. Are you with us?" Otis asked passing by.

"No. I'm meeting with Hallie."

"Oh, a date. Wonderful" Otis winked at him playfully. "Have a good night."

If you could call their short meetings between her rounds a date, Casey thought bitterly.

"Yeah, you too guys." He answered cheerfully enough for Otis to buy it.

* * *

"Matt. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Maybe because I'm talking about elephants instead of patients for about five minutes now and you haven't noticed that." Hallie said worriedly.

"Um, sorry." He sighed rubbing his neck wearily. "I'm just tired. It was a long shift."

"Then what are you still doing here? Go home and rest. Everyone need some sleep."

"But…" he started.

"No buts. Consider that as your doctor orders." She smiled at him. "I'll check on you after the shift."

"If you say so. Guess, I do need some rest after all."

"See you later then." She kissed him before nudging him out of the hospital.

* * *

Casey parked outside of his house wearily. He hadn't realized how tired he was until mentioning it to Hallie but now he felt like he could fall asleep at any minute. He got out of the car navigating his way to the door on autopilot. That was when he saw the guy sitting oh his porch.

"What?!"

"I was wondering whether you were going to notice me at all." The man grumbled making no attempt to stand up.

"Who are you?" Casey asked trying to wake up from his sleepy state.

"You don't remember me. I'm hurt. I was told I'm the man who's hard to forget. But maybe I have to ask your brunette friend instead of you. After all she was the one noticing me last time." He paused as if thinking. "which is no wonder considering you needed to almost walk into me to acknowledge my presence."

"What?!" Casey felt like he was in a bad dream with that guy coming out of the blue and saying all this nonsense.

"Is this the only world in your vocabulary?" The man arched his brow.

Then a light bulb suddenly lit up in Casey's head. His brunette friend. Dawson.

"You're the one stalking Dawson. The man from the fire."

"You are able to talk after all. Wonderful."

"What do you need from us?" Casey inquired finally coming to his senses.

"'Us'? Nothing, if only you're not talking about yourself in plural. I'm not interested in mediocrity. You on the other hand have some potential." He smiled smugly.

"That's enough. I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. Get out of my way." Once again this evening he was losing control and fast.

"And if not? Are you going to manhandle the cripple?" His guest asked getting up.

"I…" He stopped looking at the cane in his hand. Was he really going to push the guy? Casey was appalled by his own actions. He should have known better.

"Oh no" The man whined. "You're going to apologize now for being rude to the poor me."

"I shouldn't…" Casey stopped watching the guy walked or rather limped past him.

"What the hell was that about?" He yelled getting past his remorse back to the anger. "You aren't going to walk away, are you?"

"You're not fun right now. See you later. " The man shrugged leaving Casey too shocked to even ponder a thought of following him.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally, their first meeting, even if Casey was a little out of it, but it's House we're talking about and his timing. And it's only beginning ;)

Me me, hope you aren't disappointed that House came to Casey just like that. But you're right he doesn't do real talks, so Casey may need some cataclysm to get past his initial suspicions to that strange man, he still doesn't know anything about.


	6. To be or not to be

No matter how excited he was with his new game there still was some not so pleasant part. Had he been the Head of Department he'd ordered his slaves to get all needed information. But he was alone so all the work was for him to do. At some time House was surely going to look more closely at his apartment. No problems with being alone there. He was too curious to let anyone else do that for him. But he could use some help with learning more about patient's daily routine.

"Let's look where you're working possum"

He started from the firehouse because it had been easier to find than his home address. He spent a lot of time watching men come and leave just to realize that he wasn't on the shift today. But it gave House a perfect opportunity to learn a little more without risking meeting him. So he went right to the firehouse, excited to see how it had been arranged inside like a little boy.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you need anything?"

He was stopped by a girl with quite impressive cleavage. Seriously, that one he didn't expect. If that was what women firefighters looked like than he had surely chosen the wrong specialty.

"Khm" the girl tried to turn his attention back to her face.

It would be nice to make her flush by commenting about some of her parts but unfortunately he had another agenda today. Giving one last glance to her bubs he lifted his eyes up.

"I was looking for the firefighter to thank him for saving my life. Unfortunately I don't know his name."

It was his most sincere face.

"He's much younger than me and a little shorter." House pretended trying hard to remember anything else.

"I'm new here so I don't know everyone yet."

Great! The whole show was for nothing! House frowned. But the girl assumed it was out of despair. Thank God for fools.

"Maybe you'd be able to recognize him on the photo." She brightened up giving him what looked like the photo of the whole firehouse on a picnic.

It took him only a second to find Cha… Casey. Damn, they even have similar names. He took some time to study others more to remember those who could become involved later than to convince the girl he didn't remember his savior well.

"I think I've found him." He finally announced pointing at the smiling man in the middle of the group.

"Oh. That's one of the lieutenants, Matthew Casey." She turned to check some notes. "But he's not on the shift today."

"Any other ways I can find him?"

"Sorry. I can't give you that information. Come tomorrow, he'll be here." She smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered wasting no time at the girl now when he got the information.

He expected her to say something like 'thank you would be good' but when he turned around all her attention was already on her nails.

"As if that made them looked at something except your bubs." He snorted walking away.

Now he had to decide what to do next. His target wouldn't be here until tomorrow and he still had no idea where to look for him now. That meant his possibilities were limited with three choices:

to stay here and get familiar with the rest of the firehouse, which was stupid enough because he had no interest in anyone except for possum himself;

to wonder around hoping he'd be lucky and just stumble into him, which was even more stupid

and the last one but not least, to prepare for tomorrow properly, who knew what would happen.

The only thing he was sure it had enough potential to get more interesting than his soap operas.

* * *

The next morning was spent the same as the previous one, watching men wondered around the firehouse. Strangely enough House hadn't found the one he came here for. It was already few hours after the shift beginning even he himself would have already been at work. Well maybe not on his bad days but it wasn't the point. The guy was a damn firefighter he had had to be there in time to save everyone's day and all that jazz.

His musings were interrupted by a loud announcement and people rushing toward their trucks, the lost lieutenant among them.

"Oh, you've been there all morning, hiding from me. Bad boy!" House shook his finger at the firefighter, well technically he was already in the truck driving away but you couldn't frown at the car, right?!

Few minutes later there was peaceful silence again leaving House free time to get some food before returning to his observation point.

When he returned they had already come back. Well at least the trucks were there because the only people he could see was that girl who dragged him to the hospital and some kid with 'Candidate' on his form. And even they walked inside after a few minutes. House pondered the thought of coming closer when the man came out of the building. He watched as Chase-replica walked toward the most secluded part of the park beside the station with emotions radiating from him in very non-Chase fashion.

Well at least he didn't have that blank face Wombat used to hide behind. House thought. Still there was some similarity and it was really interesting how not only looks but people reactions could be alike. Maybe he needed to read more about non-related twins and whether there was some connection.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he noticed that Casey wasn't alone only when he met eyes with that brunette. Well, he had to stop call her like that. Maybe he should try something like Rembina after what she had done to him. But there wasn't time for that right now if he wasn't going to explain his presence because the guy turned from the pouted possum to the knight in shine armors and was walking toward him in order to save his princess.

"Not now" House muttered leaving. He wasn't ready for their meeting still knowing almost nothing about the blond.

He came back later only to see trucks once again leaving the station. It looked like he needed not only binoculars and folding chair but a bike to be able to follow them on their calls. Or it was going to be very dull time with all that waiting outside the firehouse only to see them walking inside and thus out of his sight. Though before leaving to look for his new Moto-friend, House had to find out one more thing where his pet was living.

* * *

Following the guy on his day off allowed House tolearn few things, though he wasn't sure that was what he hoped for. First of all that guy was so good it was almost sickening. Not only was he a firefighter, a hero, a brave leader and so on, but also a constructor who tended to help all his friends and neighbors as so it wasn't his second job but some kind of charity. He was worse than Wilson on that part and it told volumes about him. If that wasn't already enough American Boy was in relationships with that doctor House had seen at the hospital which obviously didn't stop him from flirting with his colleague because nobody could be that oblivious to her longing looks.

With each passing minute it was becoming more and more obvious that Casey was nowhere close to his Aussie. He was compassionate and with strong moral principles like Cameron, leader like Foreman, charity guy and a little Casanova if you squinted like Wilson but he had nothing interesting about him. Breaking into his house at the beginning of his next shift only proved that fact. The only interesting thing about him was that there was absolutely nothing in his house to look twice for House.

It appeared House was wrong about him and he hated being wrong, hated when the most promising patients ended up with some boring diagnoses. Well, at least this time he could have some bonus by watching them fighting fires or what else they were doing on those calls.

* * *

He returned to the firehouse to almost immediately leave following the cavalry towards some building on fire. Bingo!

Not only did he get the show he was hoping for. So it itself was spectacular but at the end he managed to see not so friendly part of his Not-a-wombat. Well most of the fussing was coming from another Lieutenant he hadn't seen before. Still there was that dangerous fire in his eyes that promised House that there could be something more about Casey behind that mask of good guy. He wasn't that simple after all. House just needed some time to crack his walls and find his dirty secrets. The first step was to make him angry again and what could be better than meeting him after his shift.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Hope you had great holidays! Sorry for delay (it was longer than I planned) but I'm here again with new chapter :) Read, enjoy and review!

I decided to show evrything from House POV so he wouldn't feel himself being left behind. I even let him around one more girl (honestly I don't know why it was always women around him). Anyway he had his encounter with Nikki (whom I don't like) and even attempt of B&E as Pallada suggested.

Me me, I'm glad you liked what I've written so far. It's only beginning ;)

Penny, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy my update!


	7. Words to describe & questions to answer

House was glad he went on with his plan to confront Casey. It was definitely entertaining and gave him something to think about. Of course that man wasn't anywhere near Chase, that fact was even more obvious now. If anything he behaved more like Foreman with his righteous anger and no quick thinking. Still it was interesting how fast he was turning from anger to calmness and back. No self-control in the firefighter, that had to have a reason. And he wasn't going to kick House out of his way, well not in his calm state. It meant he liked to get to the bottom of things and House could live with the fact he used that to help people. After all everybody had their flaws.

House looked around his room. Now was definitely the time for some white board session but there was nothing good enough for his purpose and he didn't like using paper. He had to see the whole picture and not a bunch of sheets. Finally he decided that bathroom tiles were the best place he could find. Damn with those who decided wall-papers should have had flowers and birds on them.

Confidence

It was the first word he wrote down. He didn't have to look too hard to see that one in the guy. After all he was a Lieutenant and you just didn't become the one if you weren't ready for the duty. The good thing was he didn't look too self-confident allowing his men to have some freedom and even suggest something to him.

Quick temper

House wasn't sure should it be considered as good or bad but it was an interesting symptom. Even more interesting was how scared he was after realizing he allowed himself too much. It could mean he had had some problems before with his actions or maybe someone from his family. That led to the third thing on the board.

Nothing personal/family related

There could be hundred reasons for that beginning with 'he had just moved in and didn't have time to pack off'. But House preferred the one with him not liking to discuss his past. It would explain everything so good. His anger-control issues, his efforts to become mister Perfection for everybody and of course his almost unnatural (now when House thought of it again) inconspicuousness. It was something Chase had been good in, too. House had had hard time getting anything from his Wombat. That was why now he was looking forward to Casey's reaction on his inquiry. Would he try to stall or get angry again?!

House paused thinking one more time about that possible secret. It couldn't be something too awful because the boy didn't look paranoid or at least cautious enough for that matter. House had been following him for two days and he hadn't noticed that. Maybe something he had already paid for. It'd explain both his peacefulness in life and his scare of getting too far with his anger. But it should have been that way all the time and he acted differently with his fellow. Yes, it definitely wasn't something he had done but some of his relatives. House would bet his father.

Anyway the rest he could write down was he had no conflicts with his fellows sans that one and he had some relationships with two women even if he didn't see it that way. It could be interesting but for now House decided to start with some search about Casey Sr.

Strangely but he didn't have to search for too long. There was a fifteen years old article about mother who killed her husband with the son sleeping in his room. Looked like it had made quite a story then.

"Once again you've found yourself such careful parents, wombat." He muttered wondering whether there was his own twin struggling with his life and too demanding family somewhere. Maybe there were even more twins of them so mother-nature could see who'd be able to live through that kind of experience.

* * *

House was going to confront Casey again but his leg had its own plans for him. So he was forced to stay inside for three days fighting through the mind-numbing pain and begging for it to end. He knew he was walking too much with all the stalking but he didn't expect things to be that bad. At some point House was wishing he hadn't been saving from that building because it would mean no pain for him right now and it was everything he could dream about. But of course as always the pain decreased eventually leaving him with just a reminder of what could happen if he overworked his leg.

When he got back to his observation point House found out with surprise that dynamics in the firehouse had changed in some way. There was no tension between squad and truck team anymore still Casey looked like he was under some pressure. He looked around as if waiting for someone to appear out of thin air and attack him. House was sure he didn't even notice he was doing that half of the time. He watched other firefighters more closely but they didn't seem different, except maybe for that paramedic girl. But House was pretty sure it was more because of Casey's strange behavior than something else. That meant it was something private.

House cautiously followed him back home being aware that in his present state of mind the boy was paranoid enough to detect him. But it came as a huge surprise to him that there could be some real reason for that paranoia when he spotted a black car following his possum on some distance. The car driver could have noticed him because he drove away suddenly.

House didn't know what that was about but he didn't like it already. What reason to follow and then disappear because of House' presence could one have other than attacking Casey in some dark alley? Things could become very ugly very fast.

"What do you want from me?" The exact man he had been following secretly yelled angrily in his face.

That car distracted House too much to keep caution and he was caught.

"Tell him he can stop stalking me, I won't change my statement. I…" Casey stopped looking at House again and then slowly stepping back.

"You?! What the ... What are you doing here? " He asked suspiciously. The boy looked calmer now still House was sure that one wrong word and he'd explode.

"Calm down, Hulk. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course it was just a coincidence you have been walking here. I don't know what you're planning but it won't change anything." He huffed.

"If you want me to answer you should start making more sense. Because the answer on the only question I was able to understand is I'm breathing some fresh night air here."

"What?!" Casey gaped at him.

House laughed internally at how easily he could be distracted. It did have some appeal talking with such an open-faced guy.

"Stop your games!" He frowned at House finally coming back to his senses. "Why are you following me?"

"First good question this evening." House applauded. "But I don't think we should do it here. Your house is more comfortable." He finished and left before Casey had any time to argue with him inviting himself or asking about House' knowledge of his address.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chaptrer from House POV and as you can see we're already around the big mess. The only problem I've got was I'm not that good with nicknames as House was/is. So if you had some ideas feel free to suggest, if not... well then you'd have to bear with me.

Thank you for reviewing, it made my days. So don't stop ;)


	8. House inside

**A/N**: This chapter is only about Casey and House. I know what you're thinking - Finally! :)

Hope I managed to keep them in characters. I couldn't decide from whose point of view I'd want to look at their interaction, so here we are with both of them as storytellers. Tell me whose side of the story you prefer! ;) Maybe that will help me make my choice for the next chapter.

Thank you for being there for me and with me, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Casey followed the guy toward his own home. It was just few hours ago that he thought that day couldn't get worse or stranger for that matter. Now not only had he the dirty cop on his back but that lunatic as well. One would think that there was no need in distinguishing but Casey just couldn't believe the older man was in the same boat with Voight. If anything he had been following him long before that spoiled brat crashed the car. Of course there was slight possibility for him to change the agenda still somehow Casey didn't want to believe that.

"Do you want to let me in? Or do I need to break in myself? Again, if I should mention." The man turned to him impatiently.

"Yeah" He muttered before the full meaning of his words registered to him. "What do you mean again?" he froze with keys in his hand.

"And what do people usually mean using that word?" His guest answered sarcastically.

"It's like one more time as in 'I will never be so foolish again.'" He continued in that annoying tone like he was talking to a child.

"I..." Casey started only to stop himself. He wanted to strangle the man right here and now but he wasn't going to let himself being lead by his anger. Not again. He cringed. Would he be able to use that word without hearing that annoying voice telling him 'It's like one more time as in I will never be so foolish again.'

"You… " He tried one more time but to no success.

"What made you think I'll let you inside?" He finally managed to ask.

"Again…" The man paused and chuckled. "Oh, this little word."

He didn't even know his name Casey realized suddenly.

"Again I have to remind you your lock isn't so hard to pick up." The man continued smugly.

Casey looked at him dumbfounded. During his job, well both of them, he had been meeting different people but he had never seen the one so confident about himself. After all he had no less than admitted in B&E and didn't even ponder the thought that Casey could go to the police with that.

"Well?" The cripple, no the man, Casey corrected himself, looked at him with obvious displeasure. "I'm not good with staying on the porch for so long if you haven't noticed" He shook his cane in front of Casey.

Now he really didn't have much of a choice. That man wasn't going away willingly and he wasn't going to even touch him, not now when Voight could use it against him, not ever.

"Okay, if that's what made you answer my questions." Casey shrugged finally turning back to the door. "Start with your name." He breathed in and out trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, dear mother had taught you not to talk with strangers."

That remark made Casey froze again. There was nothing offensive in that choice of words, well at least not to his mother, but he didn't take anything about her with good grace. Maybe it wasn't his best idea to let the man come in. Should he start looking for a place to bury the corpse? He laughed bitterly. At least he could still joke about that.

"House" The man suddenly announced reminding him that they were still on his porch.

"Don't push it" He growled but opened the door nevertheless.

"No, you can call me House."

"Seriously?" Casey didn't even have strength to be surprised. With all other remarks, this one just looked plain silly. "Of all the names you could give me?"

"What can I say; I don't like my official name." The man, House, shrugged.

"Do you want some beer?" Casey asked politely.

He didn't know why he still tried to behave. Just there was too much madness in his life right now and he desperately needed to at least get some answers.

* * *

It was easier than he had expected. The whole way House waited for the firefighter to jump at him yelling to get away from him or something like that but the boy just followed him quietly like a good trained puppy he had always been.

"And the point went to Dr. Robert Chase" He muttered under his breathe. With that rate he should start keeping score Chase vs. Foreman. For now Casey looked more like the dark one but who knew what was hidden inside the good guy.

"Do you want to let me in?" House turned checking in which state of mind his host were and was shocked to see that the guy looked almost fine with the whole situation. He was either still in shock or too naïve and easy with his trust. In both cases he had to be taught a lesson, House decided.

"Or do I need to break in myself? Again, if I should mention." He added waiting for some sort of an explosion.

"Yeah"

It looked like the boy was still shocked. That meant that he would yell at him in 3… 2… 1

"What do you mean again?" The expected question came right in time.

"And what do people usually mean using that word?" House wasn't going to take him off the hook that easily. After all he was more interesting out of control and House was planning to push him to that line.

"It's like one more time as in 'I will never be so foolish again.'" He quoted dictionary with as serious expression as he could manage.

"I… You… " He looked like a gaping fish. Definitely Foreman right now.

"What made you think I'll let you inside?" He asked in controlled voice.

Not the wittiest comeback but House could give him some slack for now.

"Again…" Though it didn't mean he was stopping his barbs.

"Oh, this little word." House paused enjoying the look on his face. He could bet he was just an inch away from being punched or at least yelled at.

"Again I have to remind you your lock isn't so hard to pick up."

House was waiting to be accused of breaking laws, to be told to fuck off, anything except for Casey to look at him like he suddenly got a second head. It was becoming awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well?" House asked realizing that it was the only way to move on. "I'm not good with staying on the porch for so long if you haven't noticed."

"Okay, if that's what made you answer my questions." He shrugged and finally turned his attention to the door. "Start with your name."

House was surprised by his reaction. He honestly expected some more hysteric shouts.

"I see dear mother had taught you not to talk with strangers."

He muttered not really thinking about the possible reaction forgetting it wasn't Chase he was dealing with here. He was reminded about that merely a second later when the boy froze with keys in his slightly trembling hands.

Damn! House thought looking at the troubled man in front of him. He didn't mean it like that. He didn't want to break him before he had a chance to learn how to rebuild him afterwards. Now he had to say something to make up for his mistake and he had absolutely no idea what exactly it should be. How would you say a shit like 'I'm sorry about your mother killing your father, I didn't mean to remind you about her, oh and don't be surprised I know about that' to the guy who didn't even know your name. His name! That would be the first step.

"House" He said.

"Don't push it"

That was House's turn to be shocked to a silence. How exactly telling the man your name was pushing it?! Only when the door was opened and he was invited inside did he realize what it was all about. It was really good! He got so used to be around people who knew him that he had forgotten how it could sound.

"No, you can call me House." He clarified still laughing to himself. Wilson would reprimand him for being too self-centered to claim that word only for himself, as a surname.

"Seriously? Of all the names you could give me?"

And now this boy didn't even believe it was his real name. Well, of course, it wasn't his name now. After all he was officially dead and they had had some good time in picking him a new one.

"What can I say; I don't like my official name." It wasn't even a lie just not the whole truth. It had worked for the wombat so well why not to try himself?!

"Do you want some beer?" He was called from somewhere inside the house.

"Not that Aussie shit you call beer" House replied automatically before he could even stop himself.

As expected the boy appeared and looked at him with confused expression and the word he almost got used to hear from him. "What?"

"Just get me what you have there" House muttered frowning at himself for being carried away with his memories.

It just felt so good to imagine for a moment he was back in New Jersey annoying Chase while Wilson was out of the town because of some stupid conference he felt obligated to participate in. 'You can't always get what you want' he singed under his breath.

"Now that you are all settled, you can start talking." Casey said giving him his bottle.

"No more pleasantries. I'm hurt." House tried to stall but the look on his new toy's face shut him up. He wasn't planning to push him so far so early.

"Okay do you have any questions or do you want me to start from the beginning?" House suggested as a peace offer.

But it wasn't in his nature to be reasonable for more than a few seconds and even if he could last longer with some efforts nobody had to know that.

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth"


	9. Who am I for you?

**A/N:** Considering all of you were okay with any POV I would choose, I decided to try AIP suggestion and just use both of them, though it was a little strange for me at first to change from Casey's thoughts to House. Hope it won't be very confusing to you.

Thank you again for your reviews. It's not only pleasant to read your comments but important for me to know will you still believe in the characters. After all I'm trying to combine two shows here and it's not easy for me not to slip into one of them.

Pallada, thank you for suggestions. You can see I tried to use them. Still thinking about more possibilities.

* * *

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth"

Casey looked at the man incredulously. Why had he even thought he could get any answers from the old man?! He obviously was out of his mind. That would explain his behavior in the fire, too. Now he needed to find a way to help that man before he ended up in one more accident. He could have called for an ambulance but if he recalled right Dawson had already led that man to the hospital and he was here now nevertheless.

"Don't you think it's rude not to be listening to your guest?!" The pissed voice got Casey out of his thoughts.

"Just waiting for you to get to the part I don't know myself" He answered decided for now to play along. After all it looked like he was the main point of man's obsession. That would give him a better opportunity to get inside House's head and maybe help him. That was what Dawson would do in his place.

"And where do you think that part should start?" House looked amused. He obviously enjoyed the conversation.

"What about how have you ended up in that building on fire?" Casey tried.

He hoped there would be some sense in man's explanations. Such as a kid claiming he was a pirate who had been sailing across seven seas was indeed swimming far from home.

"It's unimportant." House shrugged.

"For whom?" If he was lucky it wouldn't be a case of paranoia or they would be a wonderful pair, paranoid cripple and becoming paranoid firefighter. Damn Voight and his son!

"For you. For me." House said cryptically.

"Okay." Looked like, he had to find the right question for that conversation to go anywhere.

"Why are you following me then?" He could at least ask the questions he was interested into; in the worst case he would just get 'it's unimportant' for an answer.

"You're interesting." House said in 'it's so obvious' tone and Casey thought once again about his decision to play that game because honestly he started feeling himself in some bad dream where everything was so hilarious that it was giving him a headache and slowly making him crazy himself.

"And why was I interesting to you?" He almost expected 'because' kind of an answer so he was surprised to see House actually thinking before answering.

"Damn good question, the only one that matters."

House had so many possibilities with that question. He could lie to him but it wouldn't be wise in a long run. He could tell him the truth, well some part of it. He could ask him about his past and family but he wasn't sure the boy was ready for that right now. He could tell him about Chase and their similarities but he had a feeling he would be taken to psychiatric ward long before he ended his story. To be honest, the phrase Stacey resented so much, he was surprised they managed to talk that long without any suspicions and accusations.

"For example, because you didn't kick me away from your house and are still listening."

Casey just nodded for him to continue. If he translated that right, House just told him he was used to being kicked out of people's lives and not being treated fairly, the feeling Casey wasn't a stranger to, either.

"And not trying to drag me to the hospital for that matter" House added catching Casey absolutely out of guard. He didn't think his intentions were so obvious.

"Don't worry. Most of people wouldn't read you so easily." He said making Casey once again wondered was he suddenly saying all his thoughts aloud or that man was psychic.

"Care to explain?"

"Of course, dear Watson." House winked at him. "It would be damn strange for you not to think of the man invaded your house as a crazy. And you're too calm with me, which is the sign of you being careful with the madman."

"Fair enough. Are you crazy then?"

Despite all that had happened, his guest didn't look out of his mind. On contrary Casey felt like he was being studied by the man in front of him.

"What do you think?"

"That's where I'm saying that you'd answer 'No' both if you were or weren't the one, right?"

"Good boy!" House applauded. "But I was asking what do YOU think of me."

Deep inside Casey knew that some of his words could be considered offensive and he certainly had had to call someone the second he had found out that man was following him. But somehow he didn't fell threatened or offended just slightly amused and curious which wasn't wise considering the whole Voight mess. But none of his actions were wise those last days so unlikely their interaction would become his main problem. And if he was honest with himself he enjoyed that strange conversation, if for nothing else, it allowed him to forget about Voight for some time. Few hours free from fear of something the cop could do weren't the gift Casey was going to throw away.

"I think you aren't crazy." Casey answered. "But I'd say that no matter if you were or weren't."

"Yeah. Everybody lies." House chuckled.

He started liking the boy. It was obvious that at least in the beginning Casey was more concentrated on getting some help for House than anything else still he didn't try to manhandle him or drug him but played along learning the rules pretty fast. For once House couldn't compare him to anybody he knew. He had Wilson's willingness to help and Chase' understanding of the boundaries, the most perfect combination.

"What are you lying about?" Casey was still cautious.

"Nothing for now, hose jockey"

"So funny and original" Casey muttered.

"Give me some slack. I had other things to do than looking for firefighters' nicknames." House defended himself.

In fact most of nicknames he had been giving Casey in his mind were in some way connected to Chase. He doubted he could explain to the younger man why exactly he'd call him possum instead of northern bird or at least blond-tailed deer.

"Such as following me I presume." Casey pushed. "I'm still waiting for your explanations."

"I wanted to learn more about my saver would be enough for an answer?!"

"Depends on what you're going to do." Casey paused not sure should he continue. Maybe it was for the best for both of them to stop right here and now.

"I'm not suicidal if that was your real question" House frowned and it was interesting because that was the only thing Casey hadn't thought about. His question was more about him staying or leaving but if for House it was about suicide he should rethink his actions.

"Wasn't." Casey watched the man carefully. What was he going to get himself into? He already had enough on his plate.

Still he said "It will be if you's learned what you wanted and are ready to leave me."

House looked at the young lieutenant expecting him to do anything but he just sat there patiently waiting for an answer. Somehow House was sure they could spend all night just sitting there silently if he didn't choose.

"Some people could be very interesting puzzles. I like to study them, to solve them."

"I became one of your puzzles?" Casey asked incredulously trying to wrap his mind about the idea.

"And not an easy one, I should say." House nodded. "Now that I answered your question. I expected you to play fair and answer one of mines."

"What?!" Casey suddenly found it hard to maintain the cool facade. "Not only you inviting yourself to my home and barely explaining you reasons to stalk me but you're reducing me to the game and expecting me to open my soul to you?"

"In a nut shell, yes. But we can finish our play of questions later. After all you should have your beauty sleep before going back to that honorable work of yours."


	10. Different approaches

**A/N:** Thank you my dear readers for being still here with me and especially for reviewing, favoriting and following. It made me write much faster :) As for the next chapter it happened to be a little longer than I expected but there was some things that needed to be mentioned. Untill this moment there wasn't much to compare with the original events on CF, now it will change. But I have to warn you I had changed some detailes more to my liking (in context of this story). Hope you'll like that. Enjoy!

* * *

Casey expected to see House again the next evening but there was no one on his porch this time. He was surprised but decided that the old man just wanted to be unpredictable. Though when he didn't hear from him the next day some part of him began worried that maybe something had happened to the grumpy man. Casey even tried to look for him but there wasn't much he could do without even knowing House' real name. Well, his name wasn't the only thing he didn't know. It was easier to say what he knew. It all ended on House had been brought to the hospital by Dawson and there was no way he was going to ask her about him, especially considering her own problems with that girl she had saved but was forced now to pay for. He tried Hallie but she hadn't seen the man. So the only thing he could do was waiting for House to pop up on his own.

"Are you okay?" Dawson looked at him with that worried expression he had seen so often since his decision to go against Voight.

"Never been better" He chuckled dismissing her worries but she wasn't satisfied.

"You know we can see how you've been looking around the whole time as if waiting for something to occur." She said quietly. "You don't need to go through that alone."

"I know that." He smiled at her thankfully.

"Then you won't be surprised to find your free time being occupied by all of us." She winked at him.

"Are you trying to kill me before Voight even got a chance?" He laughed.

"It's Boden's order so you don't have a choice. I don't know his reasons though. Has something happened that I don't know about?"

"Guess it's all because of my truck. He thinks it wasn't a coincidence."

"But you don't agree with him" Dawson half asked half stated.

"Not everything is happening because of Voight, even if he wants to claim different." Casey said seriously.

He didn't like how Voight made him feel. Only few days ago he'd really think there wasn't anything behind vandalizing his car but now he wasn't so sure. And he didn't like that at all.

* * *

"The next round is on me" Otis announced cheerfully.

"Without me guys. I had enough already." Casey excused himself.

"What?" The protests came all around him but Casey shook his head adamantly letting them know he wouldn't change his mind.

"Okay, let me finish and I'll walk with you." Severide smiled. Casey had never seen him so out of it.

"Thanks but I'll manage without your help, I'm not your date after all." That made the whole group laughing hysterically.

"I wish I could see you both on a date" Shay managed to whisper between rounds of laugh.

"Only after you and" Severide paused trying to find an appropriate person.

"And who?" Shay looked at him with an amused expression waiting for him to finish the sentence.

Casey watched them with a smile. It felt so good to be around them and to know that his friends cared for him. He felt the same way and was really glad they could be so carefree but the thing was he couldn't.

He slipped away quietly not wanting to spoil their mood with his problems.

"Lieutenant Casey, what a nice surprise."

Casey froze instantly knowing too well who that was.

"I was going to go to the firehouse but it's even better that we've met here." Voight continued with fake cheerfulness.

"What do you want, Detective Voight?" Casey asked politely kicking himself for declining Severide's offer.

"I've heard about your truck and decided to look at the case myself, as an apology for my previous behavior."

Voight was all smiles and politeness but Casey could see through him pretty well, it was too obvious of a hint for him not to understand.

"I've caught the guy who did it and he had this bag on him. Is it yours?" He asked turning back to his car and retrieving a duffel bag.

Casey didn't even need to look to be sure it was his. He had no doubts Voight had it the whole time. The only thing he couldn't understand was why he decided to return the bag. There should be some catch.

"Hope all your belongings are intact but check it just to be sure." Voight said as if answering Casey's question about the catch.

He opened the bag slowly expecting to see a gun or maybe drugs there, anything for Voight to arrest him, but instead he found money, a lot of them.

"What's this? They aren't mine." Casey took them out for Voight to see.

"Are you sure? Well, than maybe that brat put them there. Anyway I don't care. I returned you your things, my job is done."

"Thank you for the job. Hope you'll find the owner of the cash." Casey said harshly putting the roll on the roof of Voight's car.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem" Voight answered and Casey could clearly see a threat in his eyes.

"Any problems here?" Casey and Voight stopped their staring contest to look at Severide.

"Have a good night, lieutenants." Voight said turning to his car.

"Ready to go home?" Severide asked after Voight's leaving.

"I thought we had closed the topic."

"And I thought you didn't have a death wish walking all alone for that cop to attack freely."

Casey frowned at him but didn't argue. Severide did have a point there.

"Are you going to walk me to the door the whole time?" He asked instead.

"Only if you want for guys to start making assumptions." Severide shrugged.

* * *

"Ummm, Casey, man. How long will it take before your testimony? " Cruz asked carefully joining his Lieutenant in front of the firehouse.

"Maybe a week, why?" Casey asked in return. He wasn't happy with the delay but it didn't bother him, at least not as much as he had feared it would. His truck was for now the only real victim of Voight's attention and guys did their best not to leave him alone, especially after that night.

"Just… I…"

"What is it Cruz?" Casey turned his full attention to the man.

"I know it's your business and all but" Cruz mumbled then stopped and tried again. "Look, I know how it works. He won't do anything himself but pay someone to get to you."

"I see." Casey didn't understand where he was going with this. "I'll be careful."

"Yeah, of course. The thing is. That guy over there." Cruz pointed to the left of them. "It's not the first time I see him here."

"What guy?" Casey looked in the direction he was pointed to and of course there was a familiar figure with a cane.

"Oh, him." He was sincerely relieved to see the man again.

"Do you know him?" Cruz was surprised.

"In some way." Casey said but realizing it wasn't enough added. "Don't worry about him. He's here not because of Voight."

"If you say so."

They were interrupted by the Chief.

"Casey, we need to talk, in my office."

* * *

There wasn't such thing as a miracle, Casey thought bitterly. The whole 'we'll find the guy to go against Voight' thing was too good to be true and of course it wasn't. People were either scared to go against the cop or was ready to say anything to get easy money and Casey wasn't going to reduce to that level. He was doing the right thing here and he wasn't going to change that. He just hoped he managed to survive through that right thing.

The moment he had heard about Hallie's car being vandalized too, everything changed. He still wasn't going to pay for someone's lie to win but this time it had nothing to do with making things right. That bastard had no rights in bringing Hallie in this and Casey was determined to explain Voight very clearly why he'd better not do that again.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Hermann asked him on their way to the precinct.

Maybe Hermann was right and he should have left Voight to be or at least waited for the end of the shift instead of driving there with the whole team. But for once in his life Casey didn't want to think through his actions. He was fed up with the guy and the fear he had brought into his life and he wanted that to stop.

"I'll be back in five minutes" He said coldly when Cruz finally stopped the truck.

He hardly remembered what had happened next letting his anger to get to him and not thinking about the consequences. To the hell the whole police department, if they wouldn't or couldn't do their job properly.

"Why are you afraid of him so much?" He yelled at them. "He's just a man not God."

Well, it appeared there was something they could do after all. They could go and tell his chief that he was unrespectful and all that crap as if he was the bad guy here.

"I don't want to hear about anything like that again. We're going to defeat Voight with our head cool and our actions absolutely legal. Am I clear?" Boden asked him and all he could do was nodding because seriously what good it would do to him to tell Chief that he didn't believe they would win legally. He didn't believe they could win at all, at least not without him paying the price.

* * *

Casey was walking from the station that afternoon when suddenly he was hit right into the face. He didn't have any time to look at the man or at least think about what was happening before the other blow came, sending him stumbling back to the side alley. Casey didn't know were there only those two men or someone else. He just hit back on pure instinct trying to protect himself from the battering. The only chance for him to win that fight was to knocked one of them unconscious and better to do that fast because he knew too well the moment he was on the ground there would be nothing for him to do to escape them.

They forced him even further into the alley and were working on pressing him to the wall. But that meant for at least one of them to be restricted in his movements. It wasn't great but it was the best opportunity Casey would get. He escaped the blow to his gut from the one while pushing the other back trapping his right hand between himself and the wall while hitting him with all his strength to the face. He could see that the guy started blacking out but the moment he allowed himself to hope for the good ending the air was knocked out of him sending him to the wall himself. It was one-on-one fight for now but he was feeling dizzy probably from that last meeting with the wall and his sight was blurring. Casey tried to get to the guy but he had troubles with calculating the distance and strength of his blows. Two more punches to his ribs and one hard blow to his head were all that took for him to be on the ground without any real possibility to kick back or at least protect himself from their kicking. His last hope for them being only hired to intimidate him was gone the second the first guy regain his senses. Now it was about his pride and he wasn't going to stop until Casey would be dead.


	11. Knight with shining cane

Casey lost count of the time or blows. All he knew now was the pain and he didn't think he would last long before falling into unconscious, probably forever. Each time he tried to lift himself up from the ground he was forced down by the blow to his back and he didn't know why he had still been trying this but he couldn't give up. His brain commanded him to do something anything to stop this execution.

Casey was once again trying to move when he heard a sickening crash and a surprised cry. He turned his head only to see one of his attackers lying still beside him. The other one was yelling something but Casey had problems with distinguishing words through the buzzing in his head. He just knew that someone else appeared and kept his attackers away from him and right now that was the only thing mattered and maybe he could finally stop fighting and let darkness get him.

"Uh-uh, no way mister you're going to faint on me."

The man was talking to him, probably forcing him to come back and open his eyes but he was too hurt to do so. It would be much easier to simply let go right now.

"Ouch" Casey cried when a sudden pain shot through his chest.

He opened his eyes to see House kneeling beside him.

"I knew it! Magic pinch is waking Prince Charming faster than all kisses in the world."

"What the hell?!" Casey mumbled. He was hurt everywhere and the world around started spinning the second he tried to get up.

"Damn good question!" House muttered forcing him to lie down.

"I left you on your own for one day and you still managed to get into trouble. Kids these days!" He muttered while checking his head and ribs.

"I'm not your kid." Was the only answer Casey could master.

"Lucky me!" House manhandled him to get better access to his back.

He prodded and pressed until Casey couldn't bear it anymore. He pushed away with all the strength he had.

"Stop it. Who do you think you are? A doctor?"

"For one, I'm the guy that saved you from those bullies." House was absolutely unimpressed by his attempt. "It's funny that the big firefighter needs an old cripple man like me for that."

"Uh" Casey winced, finally getting hold on the situation. "Not that they wanted a fair fight with me. But thank you for your… interference."

"Not a problem. I always wanted to break my cane on someone's head."

"That's what happened with the guy." Casey said and started laughing. He didn't know what was so funny just the mere idea of that was so ridiculous he couldn't stop himself.

"Okay Humpty Dumpty. It's time for you to get up and go to the hospital. "

"What for? You've already checked me." He said while trying to get up with House watching his feeble attempts from aside.

"What about a little help here?" Casey finally mumbled accepting that he was in no state to do that alone.

"What for? I thought you are fine." House said with a fake surprise that made Casey groaned.

That man was absolutely unbearable but right now he was the only one Casey had.

"Fine, I'm not okay" He admitted but House didn't move. "And I'll go to the hospital." Casey added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" House asked with reproachful look. "Let's go."

"Yeah, what was I waiting for?" Casey muttered to himself allowing House to get a good hold on him so they could get to his car.

* * *

"Matt! Oh My God! What happened to you?" Hallie appeared the moment he was wheeled into.

House had said that he had no desire to be around doctors again but he would meet him, 'when he managed to get out of the hell' were the exact words.

"It was Voight, right?!" She said more than asked him. "You promised me you'd be careful. You…" She was almost crying now seeing the extent of his injuries.

"Hey, it's okay." Casey tried to soothe her while fighting hard not to wince from her touching. She was upset enough without his cries of pain.

"Nothing is okay Matt. Have you seen yourself? You have bruises all over you upper half. You're barely bearing the lightest touch. And I don't even mention you having a concussion." She glared at him desperately trying to make him be reasonable.

"So don't even start with that 'I'm okay, baby' because you aren't." She finished making herself busy with cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"Hallie"

"I'll have to schedule you for the MRT in case you have it more serious." She said leaving hurriedly.

"Just great!" Casey muttered closing his eyes and once again wishing he hadn't look at that car and its driver in the first place.

* * *

"What's the final verdict, doc?" Casey tried to lighten the mood after he was brought back to his room. He hoped Hallie would stop with that professional doctor act of hers.

"You have a mild concussion as was expected but nothing serious. Two of your ribs are cracked and it may be hurt to breathe or laugh for some time but nothing life threatening there too." She answered looking at his file instead of him.

"Means I'm okay." She winced and he immediately corrected himself. "Not okay right now but lucky enough to get out of that with minimal injuries, right?!"

She didn't answer so he moved to get her hand but stopped when his ribs protested in pain.

"I warned you." She said forcing him back on the bed but much softer this time.

"Come here." He asked sensing the change in her demeanor. "We're getting through this, I promise."

"I…" She choked. "I just don't want to lose you. It's already bad enough that you're a firefighter and my worst nightmare is you were bringing here as one of the victim. I … don't… can't bear the thought that now you're in danger even on your free time."

"I know it's not easy and I'm sorry, really. But you know it should be done. That boy"

"Yeah, I know, it's the right thing. But why that should be you on the line?" She looked at him with a sad plea in her eyes.

"I didn't ask for that but I can't step away now."

"Of course you can't." She whispered. "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid. Don't provoke that cop even more."

"Deal." He smiled kissing her gently.

"Deal." She mirrored his words.

"May I come in?" Antonio's voice announced from the outside.

"Yes" Hallie answered stepping away. "Just don't push him too hard. He has to relax and get back his strength."

"Oh, and don't even think to sneak away from here any time soon. You're spending the night here so I'll be sure you're safe and sound."

"Yes, ma'am." Casey saluted and winced again. "Guess it's not joking/laughing time for me."

"Tell me what happened" Antonio asked sitting down on the only chair in the room.

"I was attacked on my way home. There's really not so much I can tell you."

"But have you remembered their faces? Something distinguish about them? Anything would be helpful."

"Sorry. There is nothing that I can help you with. There were two of them but I didn't have time to have a good look before I was on the ground and then…"

"I understand." Antonio nodded sadly. "One more dead end."

"Everything is that bad?!" Casey asked with sympathy.

"You can't imagine." Antonio sighed. "It's like everybody in this city are afraid of him." He stood up.

"At least they didn't kill you. But I'd still recommend you not to be alone from now on, even here."

"Not for the lack of trying." Casey muttered bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Antonio stopped in his tracks. "I thought they attacked you, kicked the shit out of you and left."

"No. That's not how it was." Casey argued rubbing his head. Maybe he did need some rest because he wouldn't forget about House knocking one of them down in his normal state. And what the hell had happened with the guy, he didn't remember him there when House helped him get out.

"I… There was that guy, House. I don't know his real name. He scared them away. Well, at least I think so. I wasn't in the best condition that moment and when I got back to my senses they weren't around. But I think he hit one of them pretty badly with his cane."

"That's something I can work with." Antonio's eyes lit up immediately. "Where is this House now? Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know. He brought me here and then left. But he said something about meeting me later."

"Okay. I'll ask around about the injured one and you take care of yourself. Call me if that mysterious guy appears."

"I'll call."

"I wasn't joking about being with somebody all the time. I know it's not the best way to handle this situation but care with me here."

"You can tell Boden all of these and then I certainly won't get a minute for myself."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all of you for nice reviews. They make me write faster because I know that you're waiting for the next chapter. So don't forget please, Read & Review. :)

Me, I'm glad to see you again, was worried not to get your review for chapter 9 :) It's good that you like team's interaction. This is my favorite thing about Chicago Fire and House, well, it's House.


	12. House sweet house

**A/N:** Thank you, Me. Thank you my dear readers. It's nice to know you like my House-modified Voight thing, haha. There will be some more drama but for now it's rest time for Matt and you'll get a hint at 'where did House go?'

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay at home? You can stay here till the end of my shift and then we'll go home together." Hallie asked for the third time this day.

"I'm sure and by the way I won't be there alone. Severide will be there with me or maybe Hermann. I'm not sure which one won the argument about staying with me." He smirked.

"Okay, I get it. You won't be alone. But if anything"

"I'll call you immediately" Casey nodded.

It was nice to know she cared for him that much and he wished nothing more than to be with her but if anything indeed went wrong he'd prefer for her to be as far from the danger as possible and it meant far from him.

* * *

"Here we are" Hermann announced sitting finally on the couch. "I didn't think there should be so much of a routine before you could be discharged and I was a patient myself not long ago."

"Sorry for that. Guess, that's Hallie's way of showing me I'm not alright yet." Casey shrugged. "Anyway I still can't believe you managed to out argue the most stubborn man I ever knew."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Hermann smirked. "Because I don't remember winning the argument with you."

"You'd better not to argue with your Lieutenant." Casey chuckled.

"We're out of work now and I survived through the fight with Squad Lieutenant so…" He stopped hearing something from the spare bedroom.

"Do you expect someone for the company I'm not aware of?" Hermann asked suspiciously getting off the couch.

"No" Casey tried to follow him but even the simple act of standing was now painful enough.

He was still few steps behind when he heard Hermann's question.

"And who the hell are you?"

Casey couldn't believe it. He hoped despite all sense that it was just wind or something like that because his home was his safe place and he didn't want to start feeling insecure here too. Voight had gone too far into his life.

He harried towards the room and was met with the sight of two men standing in the middle of it glaring at each other.

"Should I repeat the question?"

Casey was surprised by hardness in Hermann's tone. He knew the man wasn't as simple and naïve as it could look like but he had never seen him so aggressive. The second man's appearance on the other hand was no surprise at all. Casey thought that he should have expected something like that to happen from the second House told him that they would meet after Casey being discharged.

"It took you long enough to escape the hospital." House smirked shifting his gaze to Casey and ignoring Hermann's words, thing that Casey got already used to.

In fact that wasn't the only thing about House you got used man was crazy in some way and self-centered and most of the time offensive, still Casey found that he was okay with his presence in his life. He was like that dog from the story his teacher used to tell him about when he was a boy. That dog had appeared in front of the house of recent widow and was with her till the end of woman's life. The idea was about our loved ones weren't truly gone and his father could watch him from aside. That time he hadn't believe the story, not where his father was concerned. But now he could have, with House appearing in his life when he was so in need for friend, after he had lost Andy...

"You know him?" Hermann's voice took him out of his thoughts. Both men were now looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I know. He is no threat." Casey answered seeing Hermann's tense stature.

"Okay." He muttered but was still unsure. "Then why you've said you don't expect anybody. Or he shouldn't be here?!"

"I" Casey really didn't expect that but saying it now wouldn't be much of a help. He doubted Hermann would understand why he was so calm with some strange guy making himself at home in his house without any permission, the guy that stalked him for days, the one he knew nothing about. Putting it that way Casey couldn't understand his reaction, either. Still he wasn't going to pull anyone else into this madness.

"I expected him to come later, not to wait for me at home. That's all."

It was lame even for his ears but he was too sore to try anything better. Luckily House kept silent for now but considering his look it wouldn't last long and Casey was so fed up with drama in his life.

"I'm really sorry for that Hermann. If I knew he would come I'd tell you right the way so not to waste your time." He said placating.

"Well, I'm already here so…"

"I'm not going to be on your way boys. Take all the bonding time you need and don't worry about me. I'll find what to do here."

"What…" Hermann looked at House in absolute shock than turned to Casey hoping for him to say something but he just shrugged and went back to the living room.

Hermann looked at House one last time showing him he'd better not make any troubles before following his lieutenant.

* * *

They had been out there for almost an hour before House heard the door being opened and closed. That meant that finally that annoying man was gone and he could have his way with wom… not-a-wombat.

As expected few seconds later Casey appeared in the door.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

The boy sounded displeased. But it didn't matter to House. He already knew all he needed by watching Casey getting rid of his friend instead of kicking House out.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Things seemed pretty normal an hour ago. Did something happen in between?"

"Don't play dumb with me. What the hell are you doing in my house, House?" Casey said harshly leaning over the wall because it became harder to keep himself upright.

"Oh my. Someone is touchy when he's hurt." House smirked but his eyes were checking the man in front of him worriedly. No matter how tough the guy pretended to be House could see through it and he knew he was almost out of energy by now.

"I'm hungry. Hope you have any food in that little burrow of yours."

He walked past Casey hoping he would get a hint and back off for now. No such a luck though.

"Do you think that me not wanting to have a scene in front of Hermann guaranteed you free pass around my house?"

"No, I think that me saving your pretty ass is what guaranteed me the pass. So now be a good boy, sit here and don't prevent me from looking for food."

That statement made its job shutting Casey up immediately.

"By the way I have to buy a new cane because of you and your blockheaded friends." House muttered preparing some scrambled eggs for both of them.

* * *

They ate in silence and only when House was sure that the younger man had enough time to recuperate did he start the conversation.

"Why were they attacking you?"

He had a good idea with that black car he had seen few days earlier and Casey's rising paranoia still he wanted to hear that from the first hands.

"You think you saving my life gives you the right to know?" Casey sounded tired.

"Well, yes, it does. But I agree for you to pay me for saving by allowing me to stay here. Anything else is just a nice bonus." House said indulgently.

It was clear for him that the boy shouldn't have been alone and his buddies hadn't been doing good job protecting him.

"Really? And I thought we are even now, with me getting you out of that building and so on."

"Everything was okay and then you had to mention it." House pouted.

"You're free to go at any moment." Casey shrugged getting up and wincing. "Good night House."

"You're ending the evening so early. You're no fun at all. And I haven't even showed you my new cane with metallic core."

"Tomorrow then." Casey answered before closing the door after him.

House smiled in return. Of course he didn't get answers he wanted but it could wait. The more important thing was that he was officially allowed to mess with the guy now that he was sure Casey accepted his presence in his life and in his house. Wilson would be proud with him finding himself another friend so easily. Though at first he had to sort out that thing Casey had right now, he wasn't going to let some bullies interfere into his game.

* * *

Casey listened to the sounds outside of his bedroom waiting for House to leave but when he heard TV being turn on he finally believed that the guy was going to stay here. He wasn't looking for roommate but for now it felt good to know someone was around if Voight did decide to strike again. Talking of Voight, there was still one thing for Casey to do. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello. I thought I should tell you, that man we were talking about, he's in my house now."

He listened to the answer.

"No. I'm okay with that. After all he's quite capable to protect me." He chuckled trying to ignore the sinister situation he was in.

"Okay. Then see you tomorrow."


	13. Let him talk

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews and support. You're the reason I'm going on with this crazy idea.

Me, I'm glad you liked House' new position, though I'd call him guardian demon :)

Emmy, it's nice to know, thank you. I like the idea of House messing with Casey and it's great I'm not the only one. :) And yes, Casey didn't have a single chance there.

As for the story, I decided to add some angst here, as if it wasn't already bad for Casey. But we all know he have to be stressed much until it all can be solved. So here we are. Read, enjoy and review to make me happy.

Happy International Women's Day! Consider it as my gift ;)

* * *

**_Accident, truck 81_**

_Casey got out of the truck to be met by two cars on their sides smashed beyond repair. He rushed towards the nearest one only to see the driver crawling away from it._

_"Are you okay, sir? Let me help you." He said kneeling beside the guy but then froze when he finally got a look on his face._

_That boy. Voight's son. He was once again the reason of the tragedy while remaining unscathed himself._

_"Need some help here, Casey."_

_He turned around to see Hermann waving at him frantically. They had problems with that other car and people inside could be in need of a medical attention._

_"Field test him and don't dare to let him go." Casey yelled to the police officer and rushed toward his team._

_It took them another five minute to finally cut through the metal. _

_"Let's get them out. Tell Shay and Dawson to be ready." Casey ordered but no one answered to him. _

_"Come on guys." He turned to them but they were looking at him with confused expressions._

_"Girls aren't here, Lieutenant." Hermann tried to reason with him._

_"Why the hell?"_

_He didn't understand their calmness. Those people in the car needed to be brought to the hospital._

_"Casey, man, calm down. We knew till the beginning there was nothing we could do for them. They are gone. What need for Shay and Dawson to be here? "_

_"What? No!"_

_Casey turned back to the car trying desperately to pool the driver out. He'd do that alone if his men didn't give a damn. He didn't need anyone._

_"Look at them Matthew. They are dead because of you."_

_That taunting voice, he knew all too well now. _

_"No. They're dead because of you and your spoiled son. You're the reason. And I'd be damned if I don't stop you." He yelled at him barely holding himself from punching him in the face and beating mercilessly until there would be no Voight in his life._

_"You can do nothing except for killing your loved ones, Lt. Casey." Voight laughed. "That's why you're in that car. You and your lovely fiancée. Really, it's a shame you had to drug her with you."_

_"What? No! Hallie! No!" He forgot about Voight, about his son and that officer who most likely already let him go. All he could see now was her still form and blood, a lot of it._

_"The time has come_

_To say fair's fair_

_To pay the rent now_

_To pay our share"_

_Voight's taunting voice sounded from behind._

Casey woke up in sweat. It was so real. The crash site. Hallie and him in the car. And that stupid song.

On the second thought he could still hear it.

"How can we dance when our earth is turning?How do we sleep while our beds are burning?"

Casey got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. There it was an iPod playing this song on the maximum volume while its owner was busy with breakfast.

"House" Casey muttered through greeted teeth. "Could you turn it down?"

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty!" House said cheerfully ignoring the request. "What did wake you up so early?"

Casey looked at the man incredulously. Was he really that crazy to sincerely ask the question?! He marched to the offending object and turned it off himself.

"Hey, I was listening." House whined.

"I was sleeping." Casey argued back before sitting down and observing now almost served breakfast. He had to acknowledge the man was really good in cooking. Casey could get used to him preparing their food.

"Are you always that early?" He decided to ask realizing that House wasn't going to make it easier.

"It depends. You?"

It was the first normal answer he got from House.

"Not when I can help it. Which usually means yes." Casey sighed. His head was still pounding and he became tired if he had been on his feet for too long.

"Sucks" House shrugged finishing with sausage and putting plates on the table.

"What about you? What are you doing for living?" Casey tried to find something, anything about his guest.

"Shush"

"What?" Casey was confused.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He said instructively then sighed. "Gosh, kids these days."

Casey clenched his fists. Maybe this man had saved his life yesterday but right now he was that close to hit him. The only thing that still held him back was that Antonio counted on conversation with House. And that meant he had to be civil at least until after they talk.

* * *

"Are you waiting for somebody?" House asked surprised to hear someone knocking. "One'd think you learned your lesson yesterday with that friend of yours."

"The pot calls the kettle black" Casey muttered back walking to let Antonio in.

"Hey, man. How are you today?" Antonio asked sympathetically.

"Been better." Casey shrugged.

"Antonio, this is House." He paused slightly uncomfortable with the only name he knew.

Antonio nodded understandingly while House glared suspiciously at Casey.

"House, this is Antonio. He's"

"Cop" House frowned.

He didn't expect that. He thought they were well past the phase where Casey gave him away to police. And now this!

"Well, I was going to say friend, but yeah, he's cop, too. How did you know? Have you met him before?"

"You don't need to meet all of them to know the kind. They all are as like as two peas." He spat with disdain.

"Well, now that we're on the same page, let's cut to the chase." Antonio suggested gaining one more glare from House.

"I'd like to decline the offer." House answered with faked politeness before heading toward the door.

He was too disappointed right now to be his usual sarcastic bastard self. Although he shouldn't have been so surprised. This was Chase' replica and the original himself sold him at the first opportunity. Maybe staying here wasn't his best idea.

"Wait. Why?" Casey stopped House on the threshold.

"You came to me with all that crap about life and interesting people and puzzles. You said I had to find right question for you to answer me and I played along. I don't even know why. Maybe because I thought you were a good man. I let you stay here because I thought beyond all sense that you could be trusted. I believed you weren't crazy." He shouted at him standing face to face with House now.

"Too many thoughts and believes for you" House said coldly.

"Definitely. I should have stuck to rules and kicked your ass the moment you appeared on my porch." He glared at House and then opened the door himself.

"I have enough problems in my life right now even without you. If you're not going to help me find those men from yesterday you're free to get out of here at any moment."

He walked back to the kitchen leaving pouting House with shocked Antonio.

"Umm. I don't know what's your problem is. But I'm not interested in anything you've done. All I want right now is to catch that bastard and protect Matt. With you scaring his attackers yesterday I thought you'd want the same thing."

House kept silent thinking about all spoken words. It seemed this cop wasn't there for him but because of something that had been happening in boy's life. Some part of him still wanted to walk out of the door if only so not to admit he could be wrong. But he knew better then to expect that Casey would let him anywhere near him if he left now. He knew the threat when he heard it.

"Do you know who sent them to attack our hero there?" House finally asked giving in to the fact they were going to have a long talk.

"Yes. He knows as well." Antonio answered looking worriedly in direction of the kitchen. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Well, he's not a talking bird even if it looks other way right now." House shrugged.

"I see." Antonio nodded but didn't elaborate on the matter. "Casey said he didn't remember much. What can you tell me about the whole incident? Any distinctive features could be helpful."

"Not before I understand what's this all about."

"It's probably not my place to tell you. And I definitely don't have time for this. So how about you answer me and then spend all the time you want discussing that with Casey?"

"Why not if that'll chase you away." House muttered already plotting how to get answers from the angry lieutenant.


	14. Hide and seek

"Care to tell me why are we starting the day with a cop in our house?" House asked loudly after letting Antonio out. It took some time for him to recall the whole incident to the cop and Casey was still nowhere to be seen.

No answer.

"Okay, that's just childish. Are you going to pout at me for the whole day?" He continued entering Casey's bedroom but it was empty.

"Hide-and-seek. I love games." House muttered now a little worried. After the whole incident the boy was in no condition to run away, especially with someone out there trying to kill him.

After few minutes of search the house was officially called empty of firefighters. That meant that idiot did think that go out was a good idea. The only place House hadn't checked yet was the back yard. And if he wasn't there House swore he would kick his sorry ass back to the bed the moment he got him.

"Ready or not I'm coming" House said now with a deep frown.

At the first sight the yard was empty but then House noticed his lost host kneeling in the far corner.

"Got you. Now it's your turn." He announced cheerfully but Casey didn't react.

Not that House did expect him to play that game but some angry reaction should have been there.

House looked at him more closely now. The position the younger man was in wasn't the world most comfortable. It was obvious now that Casey simply couldn't hold himself upright through the pain and considering all tools lying on the ground near him House had a very good idea of what had happened here.

"Wonderful, just the way I wanted to spend my day." He mumbled maneuvering himself to get Casey while not losing his own footing.

"I could use some help. Remember, cripple here." House grumbled lifting Casey from the ground.

He felt how the boy tensed trying to make his legs working, a fighter till the end no matter the pain. House wasn't used to that side of people most of them seeking for attention and pain management with such simple things like splinter in a finger.

"Here we are. Easier cowboy." He told while helping Casey on the couch. Then he got his medicine and water to wash them down.

"Now we talk." House said finally sitting on the chair in front of Casey.

"You're suddenly ready to talk with me, great." Casey snapped not at all happy to have House prepared him right here and now.

"What other choice do I have when you're going out and trying to make repairs the next day after you have been discharged from the hospital?"

"And of course you had nothing to do with that. You're living here as if it's your own house, is if I owe you everything. I didn't ask you anything, didn't force you out of my house and all I needed in return from you was just to talk to Antonio, to tell him what you saw but even that you couldn't give me. So now don't sit there pretending to be my guardian 'cause you aren't. I'm fine all by myself and I don't need anyone especially you to lecture me, House. After all I don't even know your name." Casey finished bitterly.

House sat there frozen with unseeing eyes recalling the same conversation he had had a few years ago.

_"Why does everybody need to know my business?"_

_"People like talking about people, make us feel superior, make us feel in control, and sometimes for some people knowing some things makes them care."_

_"I tell you my dad left and my mum drank herself to death, you gonna care about me now?"_

_"Cameron would. I just like knowing stuff."_

_"Now you know. What's next?"_

_"I know you hate him."_

_"I'm gonna tell you something. I don't hate him. I loved him until I figured out that it hurts a lot less to just not care. People won't disappoint you if you're not relying on them. It's better to be alone. I'm well all by myself. I don't need anyone."_

"Of course why should you even answer me?!" Casey laughed humorlessly before turning away from House.

"What?!" House asked with confused expression. Looked like the boy was talking to him the whole time and now thought that House wasn't interested. Shit! That meant now he had to make some speech about him caring and all that crap and there was no way he was going to do that.

"I don't know what are you mumbling about? Because if you were less moronic and didn't try to kill yourself out there you'd know that we had a wonderful long talk with your cop friend." House yelled at him angrily.

That outburst at least made Casey turn back to him. But House still could see fury in his green eyes. Maybe offending him wasn't the best course of action right now.

"Do you want to call that Banderas guy to verify my words?" He asked in a little calmer tone.

For a moment House thought that Casey was going to ask him what the hell he meant by that but he just sighed in defeat and asked him tiredly "What do you want from me?" once again reminding the older man that Casey wasn't in his best condition.

"For starters for you to use your head properly. What the hell were you thinking trying to work out there?" House said but there was no edge in his voice.

"I thought that either I would finish with a fence or I would choke you to death. Would you really prefer the second option?" Casey answered leaning heavily on cushions and trying to be as still as possible.

He was obviously still in pain and House didn't like to watch it. It was enough to feel it every day without any further reminders and he certainly didn't want to see it on that face. He knew it wasn't Chase. But each time the boy winced his mind showed him all those pictures with him on the floor after House's punch or in that room trying to force his legs to work again.

"No fun" House muttered to himself.

But it was loud enough for Casey to catch.

"Really? That would be your answer?!" He smiled a little at the ridiculous conversation they had, bringing House back from his reverie.

"Yeah, you're no fun in that state. Let's change it." With that House stood up and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Don't even think to get up from the couch" He yelled back the moment Casey shifted his position.

He returned few minutes later with a cup of hot tea.

"Drink it."

"What is it?" Casey looked at the cup suspiciously.

"Just a tea." House shrugged.

"With?"

"With, oh surprise, a tea" House chuckled. "Now drink. You rare species need to be well cared of."

"I don't even want to ask why you're referring to me as some kind of animal." Casey mumbled though obediently sipping the tea.

"Then don't"

Few more minutes and Casey would be in a perfect state for interrogation, House thought to himself. It shouldn't take more than one pill for him to relax.

* * *

"Now about you answering some of my questions." House smiled predatorily but Casey wasn't in any state to notice that.

"Don't want to." He mumbled closing his eyes. He was so tired and that tea made him feel more relaxed, the feeling he didn't want to lose.

"No, no. Don't you dare sleep on me." House yelled. He didn't expect for him to not tolerate drugs at all.

"Why?" Casey whined. "First you wake me up with that stupid song of yours and now you don't let me rest like my doctor advised."

"Your doctor is an idiot if for you to be asleep was the advice."

"Hey, don't offend my fiancée." Casey yelled and tried to get up, drugs numbing his pain.

"Your fiancée is a doctor, huh?! Guess some things never change. " House laughed forcing him back down. Not that it was hard enough in Casey's condition.

"What about we make a deal?" House tried to bargain. "I let you sleep all you want after you answer a few of my questions. It isn't that hard, really."

"Okay." Casey nodded after some thinking. "If they are any of your business"

House laughed to himself even now the boy tried to protect his private life and let House only where was necessary.

"Fair." He agreed. All this mess was his business right now and everything else could wait for another opportunity.

"Why were those goons attacking you? Did you not save one of them from the fire?" House joked.

"I wish that was the case"

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to short up their conversation about Voight so you have to wait for the next chapter to read it. Instead I decided that you were right and we needed some of House doctoring Casey even if he had some hidden motives, lol. Hope you like it so far. Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. It means a lot to me.

Me, there is a very strong possibility for this to really happen. AND it's always good to have readers understand some inside jokes about characters. :)


	15. Eye of the storm

"That boy was so young and to live now as a cripple, paralyzed and so on. And that bastard thought that some damn gift could change that. He told me that it would be a tragedy to his son. The hell with him. He should have thought about that before allowing his son all that crap. I'd be damned if I let him get away with that. No matter how many goons he'll send to me."

Casey was absolutely out of it now not worrying about keeping himself in line. House kept silent allowing him to pour his soul. With some effort he could translate that to what had really happened.

"He thinks he's God condescending to me. And all those cops around him you'd think they should have known better, but they had been just sitting there pretending he's the cop of the year. You know who's the bad guy in all of these? Of course it's me. Because I wasn't easily scared away. Because I made them look bad. Because I couldn't allow for that poor family being not only hurt but also accused of being at fault there."

"I know Hallie wished I'd step away and not getting into more troubles I already have with my job." He mumbled his voice becoming quieter and House could tell that soon enough Casey was going to lose the battle to drugs. He wasn't even sure that younger man remembered about him being still there.

"Things'd be easier if I was a doctor too. That way I shouldn't have worried about us not seeing together half the time. That way maybe she'd be ready to start a family."

That was the last thing House got of him. The next moment Casey was dead asleep leaving House to analyze all he had learned for the last hour. It was obvious that Casey managed to piss off the wrong guy and now was paying for that though House couldn't hold him at fault with the boy being hurt and him knowing the true reason of the whole incident. It didn't mean House would do the same. Well maybe he would try to revenge the boy just not legally. But he could understand Casey there.

The more worrisome thing was that last part with him talking about his fiancée, at least House thought that Hallie girl should be the one. Looked like there were problems in paradise, the exact same problems he had seen in Chase/Cameron relationships. House once again mused about the whole theory of not related twins being scattered all around the world in hope that at least one of them could get out of this battle as a winner. No one worried about the others who hadn't made out. He knew how hard it hit Chase and how it was probably the last straw that broke him. There was not so much for him to do there but Casey wasn't that bitter now and there was still a chance for him.

"At least one of you should find the girl who will put you first." House said getting from the chair to tuck him up. "Sweet dreams wombat."

* * *

Casey woke up to find himself lying on the couch. It was already dark outside and he didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. He had been waiting for Antonio to come and talk with House. House! He got up from the couch immediately. He should have drugged him because there was no other explanation for him to feel so out of it. Casey marched into the kitchen determined to confront the older man only to be met up by Hallie sitting there.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with concerned expression.

It took him some time to cool himself so not to scare her with his fierce reaction.

"I'm well rested now." He finally said. "How long have you been here?"

She acted quite normal and it itself was strange. He expected for her to at least ask about House.

"I came here right after my shift. You were asleep and I decided not to wake you." She explained standing up to get their dinner from the fridge.

"However I thought you shouldn't have been alone after what had happened. And when I came here there was no one with you." She frowned. "What were you thinking of? I know you don't like to feel obligated but it's only for few days. Antonio was very straight with you not been left on your own."

"But I wasn't alone." Casey was confused now.

"I remember, Hermann taking you home from the hospital and so on. But where was he or someone else of your men this afternoon?"

That question left him silent. They hadn't been there because of House's presence but obviously for some reason House had left before Hallie came in.

"There was no need for them to babysit me while all I was going to do was sleeping." He said not really answering her question.

He preferred to talk to House before telling her anything. If House returned here at all that is. After all he wasn't very happy with Antonio's visit.

"I see. However I'm ready to babysit you no matter are you awake or asleep." Hallie smiled at him gently.

* * *

"Hey, Lieutenant!"

"How are you?"

"We didn't expect you back so early"

His whole team gathered around him talking simultaneously.

"I'm okay." He reassured them.

"See. I told you it should have been more than that to stop him." Mouch muttered.

"I hear you." Casey told him with a fake frown. "And by the way what were you planning to do while not expecting me?"

"Nothing" Otis answered immediately and Casey looked at him suspiciously.

Few seconds of glaring and Otis gave in. "Okay there was that scheme Hermann suggested…"

"Hey!" Hermann yelled.

"What? I'm not going to lie to Lieutenant." Otis defended.

"Is it dangerous in any way?" Casey asked.

"No, of course not." Now it was Hermann to answer.

"Do I really want to know about that scheme?"

That made Otis and Hermann look at each other.

"I don't think so." Hermann finally muttered.

"Okay but if anything…"

"We know" Otis nodded relieved by the easy get away.

With that Casey left towards his office. He wasn't in any condition to go on calls but that didn't mean he had no paper work to do, especially considering Hallie didn't want for him to stay alone while she was in the hospital.

"Umm, Lieutenant." Hermann appeared on his doorway.

"Don't tell me it's already backfired on you." Casey sighed.

"No and I'm here not because of it." Hermann stepped inside. "That man I've met at yours."

"I've already told you not to worry about him."

"Yeah, I remember. But I think he was going to stay with you and then Hallie called me angry for leaving you alone."

"Oh" He didn't know Hallie called anyone. "Just a little miscalculation from my part. I expected him to stay till the end of her shift. Don't worry and sorry for her call."

"Not a problem, man. She's worried about you, we all are."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Hermann."

* * *

"Hey. How does it feel to stay behind?" Antonio appeared in his office at the end of the day.

"Honestly? It sucks. It's been only a day and I'm ready to climb up the wall."

"I understand you. Been there done that."

"Do you have any good news for me? Anything to give me a hope?" Casey asked almost desperately.

"Maybe. I'm not promising anything. But your friend has a very good memory. He described them so accurately I had no problem identifying them. Who is he?"

"I'm not sure myself. But it's good to know that we have something to start with."

"Yeah. It's just a matter of time now. And we'll be able to take Voight down." Antonio smiled. "All I need from you is to lie down for a while."

"I'm not going to run away because of some dirty cop."

"I know. Just be careful and not provoke him."

"If he won't provoke me"

"Casey" He glared at him.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

* * *

**A/N:** I decided things were too slow in the last two chapters so here we're again, driving towards more problems, haha. I'm sorry if you were waiting for the long conversation between them but we all know what's really happening. Hope you're still enjoying the story. And I couldn't help myself with Casey's team, they're just to funny to leave them out of the story.

Me, you're absolutely right about that line. It tells so much about Chase (and House). And I think Case can relate to that.

Don't forget to leave a review ;)


	16. Ways to spend free time

**A/N:** I wasn't planning this but the end of the last CF episode got to me. So this chapter is mostly about Matt and Hallie. Hope it's alright with you. Read, review and I promise you'll see House soon enough ;)

Me, I agree Voight's arc has a lot connections to House M.D. For example I thought of Chase during Casey's speech about rehab. This whole mess with dirty cop should remind House about the reason he disliked them all and Tritter especially. Antonio somehow ended up as one of the main characters of my story, didn't plan that either. As for Hallie, I think I can reveal as much as 'they will meet eventually' ;)

* * *

"Hey there, hero!" Casey turned his head to see Hallie smiling at him from the doorway.

"Do you think it's time for you to get home with your girl?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm ready, lead the way." He smiled back allowing her to pull him off the chair and toward the door.

"How was your day back?" She asked while driving them home.

Well, it was only his home now but he didn't want to think about her not living there with him or whether she ever would move back in.

"Boring. I think I'll be sick only from mentioning paper work now." He sighed. "The good side is that there wasn't many calls today either so I wasn't the only victim."

"Poor you." She leaned to kiss him lightly. "Guess I can try something to lighten your mood."

"No objections here." Casey chuckled.

Their relationships weren't at their best last days with them still struggling through the 'live-each-day-like-the-last-one' thing and him being in constant danger from Voight. So he was happy to see her in such a great mood. On a second thought, though, she was too happy even for her own standards. The only other time he had seen her like this was when her parents had divorced and she made her best not to think about anything bad.

"Now that you know about mine how was your day?" He asked trying to find the reason for her behavior.

"Nothing interesting either." She shrugged. "Without you guys bringing us victims there are only few new patients." She paused. "You'd want to know though that Mike Duffy has been released today."

"How come? I thought there should be a long rehab?"

"Yes, there will be but not in our hospital. It was family's decision."

"I see. Well, it's a first step." He whispered recalling them in the crashed car. "And there shouldn't be any other complications for them."

"Yeah" She nodded parking in front of the house. "Anything specific for dinner?"

"No, I'm too wasted for any preferences."

"Okay"

He watched her disappearing in the kitchen. Things became even stranger. She wasn't the fan of cooking, usually too tired herself. Casey felt like he had to get to the reason of all that.

"What's going on?" He finally decided on a straight approach.

"What do you mean?" She was clearly stalling.

"You know what I mean. You cooking and promising me something more later…" He looked at her pointedly.

"I didn't think you'd be so against it." She frowned being offended by his words but he didn't allow that to get him of the track.

"I know you. Something isn't right. Talk to me, baby." He pleaded.

"You're still hurt and it's not the best time" She started unsurely.

"I manage, tell me."

"Okay." She paused. "I was on my way to you when I was stopped by a police car." She could see how tense he became immediately and she knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't turn back now.

"Detective warned me about some rule I presumably broke and told me to keep you out of trouble for our sake."

"I see" Casey managed to say through greeted teeth.

And he hoped the man learned his lesson with not bringing Hallie into all this. Looked like he had to make himself clearer.

"Matt, wait! Where're you going?" Hallie yelled rushing after him with a fear evident in her voice. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No, you did the right thing." Casey stopped her firmly. "Any time he or someone else is near you I want you to call me immediately. It's between me and him and he had no right threatening you."

"It was not a threat just a warning." Hallie argued. "Matt please. Don't leave."

"And let him do what he wants? No way!"

"You'll stop him soon enough. You said Antonio is on his way to arrest those guys and press charges against Voight. Let him do his job, don't risk it."

Casey was angry but he couldn't ignore Hallie. She was upset already and he didn't want to add up to this. Not when Antonio indeed could stop all of that soon.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let Antonio do all work." He said hugging her and leading them to the couch. He could feel her shaking badly. "Okay?"

"Okay" She whispered snuggling into him.

* * *

Matt was woken up the next morning by a phone call, Hallie still sleeping sound. He got out of the bed quietly so not to disturb her, before answering.

"Hello" He said still a little groggily.

"Matt, hi. It's Antonio. " The man paused. "Hope I didn't wake you. Absolutely forgot about the time and all."

"No, it's okay Antonio" Casey reassured the man. "As long as you're calling with good news I'm ready to hear from you at any time."

"Okay then to good news. We caught those guys. I got it that House isn't very fond of police but maybe you could get here for lineup with him."

"I'm not sure about that. Didn't see him since your meeting. " Casey admitted.

"Well, not a problem. Still need you to come here. After all you're the victim."

"Yeah, I'll come but can't promise to be much of a help."

"We'll worry about that later."

"Okay, see you soon then." Casey said before ending the call.

"Where are you going?" Hallie asked suspiciously. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he hoped.

"Antonio called. He wants me there for identification."

"Oh"

"Not that I can tell a lot but…" He shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hallie asked still not relieved.

"No, I don't think so. It's just a formality." He could see her preparing to argue. "But after that I'd be glad to spend our free day together. It's not often that we have so much time for us."

"Deal." She smiled. "Do you have anything certain on your mind or should we meet here and see how things are going."

"Latter one I think"

"Okay then. I'll spend my free time stocking your fridge. How on earth did you manage to survive with such a little there? "

"Wasn't my first priority." Casey smiled apologetically. "See you in no time." He kissed her.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't think I was in that much trouble." Casey chuckled looking at all the bags Halliegot out of her car.

"You aren't." She laughed in return. "Guess I indeed has been a little carried away with this."

"Still how come you're here before me?" She asked entering the house. "I expected for the procedure to last longer."

"I did too. But Antonio settled everything perfectly so it wasn't much of an effort and I even recognized them. Who knew you could memorize the men you've seen clearly only for few seconds."

"It means everything's okay." Hallie clarified tensely not willing to be reminded of the whole incident.

"Absolutely" He nodded. "Now about our time"

Casey was interrupted by knocking to the door. He looked at Hallie questioningly but she was as surprised as him.

"Matthew Casey?" There were two cops on his doorstep.

"Yeah." He was confused. Antonio didn't tell anything about supervision, why those two were here?!

"We have a warrant to search your home."

"What?"

He thought he heard it all wrong. What warrant? What search? They should have been investigating Voight not him. It was ridiculous.

"We got a tip says you're in possession of cocaine. Or you can produce the cocaine and your cooperation will be taken into consideration."

Cocaine?! His mind tried to wrap around the notion.

"It's Voight. Detective Voight, right?" It was like a light bulb turning on in his mind. He should have known better than to expect for the man to let him be.

"He put you up to this?" He continued angrily. Because cocaine, really?

"No. I don't know any Voight. I just know we're coming in. The warrant allows us to search the entire house and you're allowed by law to stay in the house if you remain cooperative." One of cops said coldly barely restraining himself.

It looked like they really had no idea about Voight's harassing him. If so then he should have made things right with them.

"I'm a firefighter, station 51." He said in a placating tone. "My fiancée is a doctor at Lakeshore. Do we really look like cocaine users to you?"

He hoped it'd work but cops were adamant. They entered the house ignoring his protests.

"Matt, what's going on?" Hallie came out of the kitchen.

"Who are you Ma'am?"

"It's my fiancée, doctor at Lakeshore. I've told you." Casey answered for her still trying to talk his way out of this.

"Look. Antonio Dawson. He's a detective in vice. He'll tell you we're being harassed by this cop." He tried again. "I have Antonio's number on my cell."

"We aren't interested who are you friends with. All we're here for is to check the call we got."

"Will you please just take a second and talk to him? Please" Now he was almost begging without any ideas of what else to do.

"You have two options, sir. Keep arguing with us and being arrested for preventing us from searching. Or cooperate and stay here while we're checking the place. What will it be?"

That left Casey absolutely out of words.

"Matt" Hallie looked at him with tears in her eyes and there was nothing he could do.

"It's alright baby." He told her watching his house being turned upside down by two strangers. "It's gonna be alright."

He didn't know how long it took. All he could think of was Hallie crying silently in his hands and his stuff scattered all around the house. It was humiliating itself but what he dreaded the most was Voight going further and really setting him up, putting something in his house like he had expected him to do with his bag. It made the whole watching thing even more terrible waiting that at any moment he could become a drug keeper like he had been accused earlier.

"All is clear. Sorry for disturbance sir, ma'am. Have a nice day." They told like nothing had happened at all.

"May I ask now who accused me?" Casey asked trying to get at least some info out of it.

"Can't tell." They were obviously in hurry to leave now.

"But at least you can tell me your names so I can call you to witness about this search."

"It's officer Madden, if you want to go and make a complaint." One of them muttered before leaving.

"Is this him getting at you for identifying those guys? Is this Voight?" Hallie stuttered through tears.

"I don't know. But I'll find out." He looked through the chaos of his living room trying to find the phone.

"Find out? What are you talking about?"

"Call Antonio" He tossed her the phone. "Tell him what happened here."

"What? Why don't you call him himself?" She asked shocked but he ignored her.

"Matt" She yelled.

"No. I did it your way letting him be and all that crap and look where it got us. Now I'll do it my way."

"It's mistake. You shouldn't" Hallie tried but was interrupted by him.

"Let me decide what I should do. All I need from you is to call Antonio. Do it or leave."

She was taken aback by his harshness never in those years they had been together had she seen him so angry.


	17. An unexpected visitor

"You should listen to the lady here" The voice announced.

Casey turned his head to see House standing there but he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Get out. I don't care what you're thinking." He shouted before turning away to leave.

The hell with rationality and cool mind. He was going to see Voight right now and it would be their last encounter because he was fed up with his presence in his life.

Casey jerked the door to open only for it to be closed by the cane.

"What the hell?" He tried to push House out of his way but the man appeared stronger than he looked. "Get away" He whispered threateningly glaring at the older man. "I'm leaving. Now!"

"Over my dead body." House answered in the same tone.

They would glare at each other for a long time if not for Hallie finally getting back to her senses.

"Who is this man, Matt? What is he doing here?"

That deflated him enough to step away from the door but not to abandon his plan entirely.

"This is House." He muttered. "He helped Antonio to find those guys."

"You mean he was there with you? Was he the one getting you to the hospital?" Hallie asked suddenly being able to put all pieces together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling now."

"Don't be rude." House decided to interfere again.

"Mind your own business."

"I spent my time babysitting your pity ass after saving that same ass and now you're saying it's not my business." House roared now angry enough himself.

"What do you mean by this?" Hallie looked at the man.

"As if I asked you." Casey spat ignoring her.

"He was with you? That's why there were no guys here that afternoon." She accused. "Who the hell is he?"

"It's not your business." Casey turned to her tired of everyone prying into his life and telling him what to do.

"Obviously it's not. You're capable enough to live on your own." She hissed before storming out. This time House did nothing to block the door.

"What a temper" House whistled.

"Feel free to follow her." Casey said sarcastically. "I'm done with both of you."

"I'm not." House said grabbing him firmly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Who the hell gave you right to stop me?" He yanked his hand away.

"My common sense."

"Then tell him to go to the devil." He was yelling now.

"Okay, you go and then what?" House tried different approach. "Do you really think you can end this by yourself?"

"Clearly, it's the only way things can be ended with police doing absolutely nothing."

"I think you friend is doing more than nothing." House argued feeling slight give in Casey's defenses.

"Yean and in result I got that warning from Voight." Casey laughed mirthlessly. "What do you think he'll do next time I try to do it legally?"

"So your solution is to give him even more possibilities to finish you?"

"It's me or him now."

"Maybe. But how far are you going to bring it? Are you going to just hit him? Because that way he'll press charges for you attacking police officer."

"As if I have no reasons. He's stalking me, threatening me and my fiancée…"

"But can you prove any of that?" House looked at him pointedly. "Do you have witnesses of him stalking?"

"Of course not but"

"Has anyone been there to hear him threatening you?"

"Not when he"

"Did he tell your girl anything bad?"

"The meaning"

"As I've said no proofs at all." House summarized. "So back to my question what are you going to do to him? It seems to me your only option now is to make him quiet forever."

"What are you talking about?" Casey froze shocked to hear this. "Who do you think I am? I'm not killing him. I'm not a murderer."

"Then what was your plan?"

"I" He stopped and tried again. "I" But he couldn't come out with anything sensible.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted to confront Voight and then… Was House right? Would he kill the man in his last desperate attempt to escape? No, it wasn't him, right. He had promised himself long ago it wouldn't be him to do something that drastic. But he yelled at Hallie and almost hit House. Could he go that far? Could he ruin his life by killing a man?

"I just want for it to stop." He whispered finally too shocked by his outburst.

"And it will. Soon." House promised him.

"Of course." He laughed. As if his life could be that easy?!

"Don't you understand what happened here? Voight tried to set you up because you got too close for his liking." House tried to talk sense into him. This defeated condition was no better than the angry one few minutes ago.

"Yeah, nice warning should I say."

"It wasn't a warning, you moron." House couldn't control himself anymore.

"What?"

"Are you suddenly deaf? It wasn't a warning. " House shouted at him getting a package out of his bag and throwing it at Casey.

"What is this?" He asked looking carefully before opening.

"This" House said slowly as if explaining to a six year old. "is what I've found in your kitchen." He enjoyed stunned expression before adding. "Slightly after you had an unexpected visitor."

"What visitor? I didn't see anyone." He looked at contents more closely.

"It's cocaine. They should have found it here." Casey whispered.

"Yeah and by the looks of it, you'd get enough years."

Casey just sat there watching the package in his hands. He was that close to get arrested. If not for House…

"How do you know all that?" He asked. "Were you stalking me again?"

"What a rude word. Let's say I was protecting you from a far. After all we didn't want for your doctor-friend to see me."

"That's why you left that day, so not to meet her?!"

"Well, yes" and to refill my medicine House added to himself.

"After you drugged me out of my mind?" Casey asked calmly but his eyes once again gaining that intimidating look.

"Just tried to easy your pain, who knew you suck with this." House answered stepping back from the firefighter.

"And that had no connection to you wanting your answers?" Casey made a step toward him.

"Well, you could have blabbed out something to me."

"Like what?"

House became a little worried. He didn't expect for the boy to react so fiercely and with the rage he witnessed not so long ago it was frightening.

"Like he's not a God and you'd be damn if you let him get away with this. I get it you meant Voight. And there was something about the crippled boy and his family being accused… I'm not sure I understood right." House admitted.

Obviously it wasn't the right time to tell him there was a part about Hallie too.

"Okay" Casey was relieved there were only Voight-related things once again picking House' interest about his past. There should have been enough problems for that kind of reaction.

"Thank you for your help. Now I have to call Antonio. So if you don't want to stay…"

"Nah. He's not that bad after all. " House shrugged. "And your girlfriend now knows about me too. So there's no need for me to hide."

"Why were you hiding from Hallie earlier?"

House simply looked at him.

"Whatever." Casey sighed. He'd have enough problems with her after today's fight even without explaining about House. "I'm calling Antonio. Can't wait to get rid of this thing."

"What? You're going to give it away? It is a good stuff, you know." House said horrified by the perspective.

"It's illegal to keep. End of discussion."

"Damn! Shouldn't have told you about in the first place" House muttered to himself half-listening to the phone-call.

* * *

Dawson was surprised to see Hallie in the bar. For a moment she pondered an idea to leave. But then she noticed the other woman's appearance and found herself walking towards her.

"Hey, Hallie. How are you?"

"Gaby, hello." She answered with a strained smile but Dawson could clearly see signs of her crying not long ago.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly sitting in front of her.

She thought she'd seen a flicker of annoyance in Hallie's eyes but then it was gone.

"If you need someone to listen, I'm here." Dawson tried again.

"It's nothing Gaby" Hallie shook her head.

"I beg to differ." Dawson argued lightly. "Hey I know we aren't best friends and all but you can tell me."

"It's Matt." Hallie admitted finally with a sigh and Dawson froze with a sudden fear.

"I know that he couldn't turn away from that incident but…" She looked for right words. "It changed him. I mean it was bad enough with him going against that cop. Who knows what he can do to him?!"

"I assure you Antonio is doing everything he can"

"I know but what if it'll be too late. That attack cost him a lot already."

Dawson nodded recalling him lying in hospital bed, sight she didn't want to see any time soon.

"And today's search. What if next time there will be something to find that will get him into jail? I don't want to lose him."

"What search?" Dawson asked confused but Hallie kept talking ignoring her question. Now that she started she couldn't stop herself.

"Now there's this strange man with him he didn't tell me about. It looks like he trusts him more than me. He even let this stranger live with him."

"It's not Matt I knew. He's distant and ..." There were tears in her eyes again. "I feel like I'm losing him anyway. I don't know what to do."

"It's natural that he's stressed right now." Dawson smiled at her trying to calm Hallie down. "Be there for him and soon things will come back to normal."

"And what if not? What if something irreversible will happen?" Hallie looked at her. "You didn't see him today. He was so angry."

"You should talk to him." She added suddenly making Dawson choke.

"Why me?"

"You're his friend. He'll listen to you."

"No more than he'll listen to you"

"No, it'll be different with you." Hallie tried to explain without telling out loud what they both new. "Just talk to him, please. If not for me then for him. He has to stop."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me! I know it may be not what you expected. All I can say it's not the end.

Me, I agree absolutely. He's all alone even when he's with his team because at the end of the day it's his and only his decisions to make. It looks like his girlfriend is the only person on his side and now that Heather is out of the game and Dawson decided to choose Peter, Hallie is the one and obvious choice for him (IMHO). Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you like my Hallie here.

Pallada, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, tzswei thank you for being here for me all time. It's not an easy to write and it's much better to know that someone is waiting to read new chapters.

All my other readers that I don't know by names, hope you're still there and you like what you're reading.

As always, read, enjoy, review ;)


	18. Better than soap operas

**A/N:** Sorry for this hiatus and not the longest chapter after that. I'm trying to get back on the track with CF stories, it's just not easy with show's plotlines. I wasn't very much of Hallie fan when I started this but now I'm not sure about her and her fate in this story anymore, the same goes for Dawson. I'm starting thinking about changing much more than few details. Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you like it, even though it's not the longest one. Don't forget to leave me a review. :)

Me, yeah, Casey is scary in anger, lol. As for the trust thing I guess he did start trusting House but that still doesn't mean an easy road for our beloved doctor.

* * *

"You did right asking for their names. But it won't do you any good contacting them any further so I'm taking it from here." Antonio nodded after hearing the whole story. "He's making mistakes trying to eliminate you by any means and it will be his undoing."

"Sounds good but how long will it take, Antonio?" Casey tried to stay calm and all but he was already on the edge and he wasn't sure how much more he could bear before making something irreversible.

"Those attackers of yours will crack soon and if we manage to find the guy who left that" Antonio pointed at the package "we'll get more to pressure them. All you need is"

"to wait I know. But for what? I'm waiting here doing nothing and next thing I know it will be a bomb instead of drugs." Casey said agitated. "I don't want to live in fear and second guess everything."

"I understand" Antonio sighed. "Look there's not much I can do for you. But I can place you under protection. That way you will be safe and sound."

House stayed quiet watching Casey. For once in his life he decided to let someone else make decisions. If he was truly honest with himself it was because the wisest thing for Casey now was to go under the protection thing but it meant for House to lose him and he didn't like that at all. The fact that he didn't want to lose him he liked even less and thus House did his best to ignore the obvious and just go with the stream. If Casey did leave it would be much easier to blame him than himself.

"Don't want to sound like a broken record here but for how long?" Casey asked looking at the cop with tired expression. His whole life was full of questions he didn't know answers to.

"I don't know" Antonio admitted. He hated that he couldn't tell Casey anything solid about the case. "At least stay there until your testimony about his son. After that he won't have any reason to keep stalking you."

"Except for the fact that he can set me up and then ask for rehearing his son's case based on me being a dirty firefighter." Casey snapped and House could only nod to this because that was what he was thinking too.

"Look Casey, Matt" Antonio tried. "I understand how hard it is but without you we won't have a case at all so you should be careful with your moves and protection is the best option."

"Not for me" Casey shook his head. "Voight can threat my life all he wants and I can do nothing about that. I can't even protect my house from him. But one thing I can do, I can keep working. I chose that job to save people and I'll do that no matter what. I'm not going to let Voight take my job from me."

"I respect that." Antonio nodded. "I'll do my best to protect you but I don't promise anything."

"I understand and I don't ask for anything except for one thing."

"Yes?" Antonio asked eagerly to do at least something.

"That protection you talked about. I want for you to go with it."

Antonio looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"But not for me. I want it for Hallie." Casey finished.

"I'm not sure" Antonio started but Casey stopped him.

"She became a target because of me. She didn't deserve any of that shit. And I don't want her to endure anything more." Casey looked him in the eyes. "I can bear almost everything he is going to do to me. But if he even touches her… I don't know what I'll do to him."

Antonio understood what he meant very well and he could relate to each word. Once his family became a target because of his work and only his partner managed to stop him from killing the bastard.

"You have my word."

"Thank you." Casey smiled gratefully.

"Now try to lay low and survive through these days." Antonio only half joked knowing that there wasn't much he could do for Casey.

"I'll do my best and you try to arrest him as soon as possible."

"Deal." Antonio nodded and then turned to House. "Keep an eye on him."

"What?" Casey yelled. "I'm not a child."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that Junior doesn't find any more troubles on his ass." House chuckled ignoring Casey's death glares.

"Then it's time for me to leave. I'll call you if anything changes." He hurriedly left not keen on watching two men arguing.

"Do you realize I'm not your project or what was that you called me? I'm capable to live on my own." Casey said angrily.

"But it's much more interesting than any soap operas. You kicking me out is like the channel canceling the show without giving any answers such as who was the father of Ana-Maria." House whined.

"What?" Casey looked at him with anger mixed with confusion. "I don't even know what is worse the fact that at such moment you're talking about some soap opera or that I became your new entertainment. And I don't want to know. I'm fed up with all your jokes. I don't even know you. Feel free to go your way."

"Can't." House shrugged. "Just promised your friend to keep an eye on you." He repeated the wording fully aware of how it affected the younger man.

Casey looked at him murderously and House started doubting his decision to tease him but then he watched the firefighter restraining himself.

"It doesn't make me any good to push away a possible eye-witness." He said coldly. "If you're going to stay here cooking is on you. I'll come back in few hours." With that he left with House smirking behind him.

The boy had a spine after all and House was determined to see how far he could push him before that anger would come back.

* * *

"Antonio, what are you doing here?" Dawson asked seeing her brother coming to her and Hallie.

"Hey Gabby" He smiled. "Hallie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course." She looked at him with fear, what reason could he have to talk to her except for something bad happened. "Is Matt alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry." Now Antonio realized how it should have been looking for her. "He told me about this morning scene and all."

She nodded not adding anything leaving Gabby wondering once again what the hell had happened.

"The thing I was going to talk about." Antonio paused knowing that she wouldn't take it good. "Casey asked for us to put you under protection until the end of the whole thing with Voight."

"What? Do you mean we both will go under protection?"

"It was possible but Casey declined the offer. No, it will be only you."

"Then I decline it either." Hallie said immediately. "I'm not going to leave Matt facing this alone."

"He won't be alone." Gabby said only to get shocked glance from Antonio and a glare from Hallie, apparently the talk was the only thing she had been allowed with Casey.

"I understand you but Matt asked for that." Antonio explained. "It would be easier for him to think only of his own safety."

"He won't have to think about anything if he goes there with me."

"As I've said he declined and " He stopped seeing Hallie getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk with Matt. He doesn't have right to make decisions for me." She announced before walking out of the bar.

"Damn" Antonio knew that it wouldn't be easy but still...

"Khm" Dawson tried to get his attention. "Are you going to tell me what's all this about?"

"I'm sorry Gabs. It's just… things aren't going exactly how I wanted them." He sighed.

"Is it dangerous for Casey to stay here?" She asked.

"Antonio, answer me" She demanded not liking his expression at all.

"I don't know, maybe." He admitted.

"What? And you're still letting him?" She yelled shocked.

"What are you expecting from me Gabby? Do you want for me to kidnap him? Because that's the only option."

"No, I… Don't let anything happen to him, Antonio." She whispered finally.

"I'm doing everything I can, you know."

"Yeah, just wish it to end up already."


	19. Parting of the ways

House heard the door swung open. He pondered for a moment to turn off TV but decided that Casey simply would have to deal with his antics no matter how angry he was. That was why he had been caught off guard when the shocked voice behind him said

"What are you still doing here?"

House turned around to look into angry eyes of his girlfriend. That exact look had been on the boy's face before his departure. Looked like these two still had something in common.

"I asked you a question and where's Matt?" Hallie continued her interrogation.

"Have no idea" House shrugged watching for the woman's reaction. At first he classified her as Cameron type, not only because of Casey's choice of women but her being a doctor sticking to rules and all that shit. But now he saw fire in her eyes that had always lacked in his ex-employee.

Hallie retrieved into the kitchen getting her phone and calling Casey while still trying not to let House out of her sight. He couldn't hear the actual conversation, but it was clear enough that she wasn't happy with him and even less with House' presence here. They argued for like fifteen minutes before she ended up the call and came back to the living room.

"Who are you?" She asked him straightforwardly. Her actions showing that she wasn't going to leave without answers. "And what do you want from Matt?"

"Nothing that he can't give me, you know, some blowjob or a little more" House said nonchalantly expecting for the explosion but nothing happened.

"Why are you trying to get into his house and his life? Is it one more of Voigt's twisted plans?" She looked at him suspiciously. House could only applaud her grip.

"Do you really expect me to admit it if it really was?" House smirked.

She thought for a while before answering.

"Matt has already enough with this cop. He doesn't need you as one more problem in his life."

This made House squared up. He had already had that with Wilson's wives.

"I'm definitely not his problem." He spat back recalling Casey' tormented words under drugs.

"Then we can both do what's good for him." Hallie pushed further. "He needs to step away from all this."

"Really?!" House laughed at her turning from offensive to manipulative in few minutes. "I'm not suicidal for that, sorry sweetheart."

"So you're simply going to watch Voight destroying him. You are the one who saved him last time. How could you let him keep doing that?"

"As if making decisions for him will solve all problems." House muttered. "Are you going to lock him up?"

"If that means he'll be safe and sound, then yes."

"Then it's good it's not up to you." Casey said angrily from behind.

"But you think it's up to you to decide for me?!" Hallie argued back.

"It's only for a week or two. After all you suggested yourself some trip so it's not that you don't have time."

"For us together. Not only for me." She said desperate for him to understand.

House sat as still as possible trying not to be noticed by the arguing pair.

"I can't hide forever Hallie. You know that." Casey said somewhat calmer now that he faced her teary expression.

"So you're staying allowing him to do with you anything he wants?!" Deep inside she knew that was a lost battle for her still she couldn't give up yet.

"The boy, he deserved more than what he got."

"I know. And I'm not going to stop you from making your statement but that doesn't mean you have to risk your life like that. Antonio can protect you, protect us." She almost begged for him to see her point.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Hallie." He told her sadly. It wasn't like he hadn't had that exact argument in his mind already but there was no choice for him. "But I want you to go with Antonio."

"Why? I'm not the one Voight has a problem with."

"But I am and you're the most important person in my life." Casey paused.

He wasn't planning for the conversation to turn that way, didn't like that he had to confess his feelings in such a context but he wasn't going lie to her. Once they made a deal that there would never be lies between them, no matter what and he was going to stick to that.

"I can't lose you, Hallie, can't let him hurt you trying to get to me."

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. There was really nothing she could do to change his mind.

"For how long?" Was the only thing she asked.

"At least until the hearing."

"And then it'll be safe for us to continue with our lives?" She looked at him and saw in his eyes all she needed to know.

"I see. Then I guess it's better for me to find something to do outside this city." She said with a sad smile. She'd want to stay with him but that wasn't what he wanted for her to do.

"I'm sorry it came to this." He whispered quietly.

"Me too." She kissed him lightly before turning to leave. "Be careful, Matt."

House watched Casey standing in something akin to stupor looking at the place Hallie had been minutes ago like he still couldn't comprehend that she's gone. He knew that feeling very well. Stacy, Cameron, Cuddy, Dominica. Again and again he had had to stay there watching them leaving. There wasn't much to say to make it bearable. However that didn't mean he would allow the boy to keep grieving any longer.

"Let's start the party" House announced cheerfully startling Casey. The younger man looked at him like he only now realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know about stag parties and all." House deliberately misinterpreted his confusion. "Though may be it's even better that way. There' so much for you to learn about. How about some hot drinks? You know I almost burned myself with them once, well not only myself but the body but it isn't a significant part." He continued loudly waiting for at least some reaction but there was none.

"Oh, I see you want for me to do all the work. Very tricky. Is that how you rule your men?"

"I'll be in the back yard call me when the food is ready." Casey muttered emotionless.

"Wonderful." House cursed once again being left alone. "As if I hadn't already had one silent wombat in my life."

* * *

As always the manual work helped Casey to organize his thoughts and create some plan of actions. He had to defeat Voight if he wanted to have his happily ever after with Hallie and maybe someday their kids. And the sooner the better. Tomorrow he was going to call Antonio and discuss how they could provoke Voight to make a mistake. Maybe he could talk to him again wearing wire and thus got his proof. Plus there were those men Antonio still hoped to make talking. Casey didn't believe in miracles but you couldn't find a way out if you weren't trying and he was determined to try hard.

He came inside an hour later to find House busy in the kitchen. Truthfully saying he didn't expect very much thinking that the man would just order something. So he was surprised to see House really cooking and God it smelled good.

"Are you like chief in retire or what?" Casey asked leaning against the door frame and watching his guest.

"Look, who's coming back to us mere mortals." House waved to him with spoon. "You're talking with me again"

"And you're deflecting again" Casey mentioned calmly. He decided he could use a little relief from all serious talks he had had these days and spend evening in meaningless bickering with House. "I still don't know anything about you while you know too much about me."

"Does it really matter who I was before?" House asked while busing himself with cooking. He knew he should have crack some joke but part of him was afraid of being rejected again.

"Maybe. After all you could be a crazy doctor who cures his patients to death and then cooks them. Like Sweeny Todd, you know." Casey chuckled. "By the way do you love singing?"

House froze at first shocked with Casey mentioning him being a doctor. He wanted to ask how he got that idea but was afraid to cause some needless attention after all the boy was only joking and in any other circumstances it would be a good one. Scratch that, it was a good one and it might give House ideas for the next Halloween.

"Maybe" House smirked with his most evil grin. "What do you want for me to sing while I'm finishing with remains of your neighbor?" He looked pointedly at the stove.

"Depends on which one you're talking about." Casey laughed.

House could only smile at his boyish expression now.

"Okay, I don't know what drugs you have hidden in your backyard but you have to share them with me. No way could you become that merry version of you all by yourself."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the long wait but I'm back and we're on the way to more action and final fight with Voight, of course with House as an active participant. I know that Hallie should leave Matt because of their disagreement and all but there were already so many things I changed, why not one more. Anyway she's not there so House can have Casey all to himself now. I have my plan for them but if there are any moments you'd want to see just tell me.

Me, it will be another story about Antonio snapping at someone (like spin off), lol.


	20. On duty

**A/N:** I decided that we had enough of Casey/House at home and it's time for him to go back to his work as a firefighter so be ready to some duty calls. Hope you'll like that too. I'll try to make things similar to the show but with our little AU direction (and with Voight no way a good cop here) it won't be an absolute copy. Oh and be ready to more tension in the next chapter. Now enjoy and review because you know how I love to read them ;)

Me, great name for the spin-off ;) And yes, I'd want to see the original plot for Voight too but now we'll never know. In some ways that good cop thing explained to me why his actions towards Casey were so slow and strange but then there had been things the good cop would try not to do and all. Anyway sinse I have House here, my Voight is definitely a bad guy that they will try to defeat.

* * *

Casey was determined to finish with this Voight thing. But first things first he had a work to do.

"Okay, I'm expecting for you not to rush things. You're there to give directions and help but not to run into the danger all by yourself. Is it clear?" Boden asked him as a greeting.

"Absolutely, chief" Casey nodded. He wasn't going to make same mistake twice. It was already bad enough for him to almost pass out in his own backyard.

"Then it's good to have you back Lieutenant." Boden finally smiled.

**"Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61"**

"Looks like I was missed more than I thought." Casey chuckled rushing to the fire truck.

"Thought you could use a little more rest" Hermann muttered.

"So not glad to see me?" Casey turned from his seat to look at him.

"Well, it's your first day back and we have a call right after starting the shift." Mouch grumbled.

Casey just smiled returning his attention to the road in front of him.

It appeared Mouch didn't have reasons to be worry because all they had to do was to keep passers by aside while Severide trying to get the amateur artist back on the ground.

They were going back to their trucks when police cars appeared.

"Right in time not to work themselves, as always" Hermann frowned.

"Keep walking, it's not our business." Casey said tensely trying not to look at the cars, not to think about Voight. After all he wasn't the only cop in this city.

But it wasn't his lucky day because only few seconds later he heard the voice he didn't want to hear ever again.

"Lieutenant Casey, nice to see you back at work. How are you?"

Casey clenched his fists and tried to ignore the man. Antonio told him they had made enough of a progress he couldn't afford to lose it due to his temper.

"Not in a talkative mood I see. Well, then just tell your girlfriend I said hi. I'm sure she's glad for you to be back, wherever she is."

Casey tried to keep himself in hold but the bastard knew about her departure and now she was somewhere alone, well with Antonio's guards but still and it was his decision.

"Don't you dare even mention her name again." Casey yelled running towards the cop wishing desperately to clear that smug expression from his face. "You want a fight with me, you'll get your fight. But don't think about coming near her again because then I can assure you it won't be a fight anymore, not the one you can get out of."

He could feel someone pulling him away, but all his attention was on Voight, the man who changed his life and there was no coming back.

"We took situation under control so there's no need for the police to be here." Boden told Voight after Severide and Hermann managed pulling Casey away.

"Let me decide where we need to be."

"As you wish but our job here is done." With this Boden turned to his car signaling for others to follow his example.

* * *

"He tries to provoke you. You have to be bigger than that." Antonio scolded.

"I know. But it's not easy." Casey sighed. "You have to finish with him as soon as possible because I don't know how long I can go without killing him."

"My offer is still on." Antonio started but Casey shook his head.

"Just get him behind the bars."

"I'm working on it, you know."

"Yeah, one of those guys is ready to talk. I've heard that. But will that be enough for the court?"

"If we play things right it will."

"You know I still can wear a wire and"

"No you can't. Not after the morning incident. At our first attempt to use anything we gain that way in the court Voight will get enough witnesses to claim how you threaten him."

"But he provoked me."

"Yes and he'll say the same about our recordings as well."

"Damn"

"Now you see why it'd be better for you to leave for some time."

"What's done is done now."

"Don't want to sound like a broken record but watch your back and don't be alone." With that Antonio left.

* * *

"Not an easy day I see."

Casey turned to see Dawson standing in the doorway.

"Been worse." He shrugged

"Look, Matt. I was there when Antonio told Hallie and"

"There's nothing to discuss"

She was shocked by his harshness.

"But why not to take a short leave? It's not that big deal."

"Tell me one thing Dawson. What would you do in my place? Would you leave your work to hide for indefinite period of time?" Their eyes locked and even if she wanted to lie to him and tell that she'd leave she couldn't now.

"I thought so." He turned away. "That's why there's nothing to discuss."

He knew she had been standing there for some time after his words but he didn't look at her. It was time for him to regain self-control.

The rest of the day was spent the same way, well minus Voight. There were few more calls but mostly it was for Squad to sweat while truck team just watching them. As if someone above knew that Casey needed some slack. Still at the end of the day he found himself dead tired.

He was on his way out when Hermann walked to him with a worried expression. Casey sighed inwardly he looked forward to come home get a shower and relax his sore muscles and that expression meant he had to postpone all those wonderful things.

"Hermann" He motioned for him to go on with the problem.

"Casey. I don't understand what's going on but that man from your house is outside. And I know you told me he's not a threat but it's the one thing when he's your problem and absolutely another when he's coming here."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Who is he?"

"Look, Hermann, he's not my property. If you want to know go and ask him."

Hermann paused for a moment obviously not expecting such reaction.

"I will." He answered finally.

Together they walked outside where indeed House was sitting on the bench. Casey wished he could go straight to his car and leave them to discuss all they wanted to but obviously he didn't have that option with House walking towards him now and Hermann seemingly having no intention to leave his side.

"Wow! Tony-boy told me you found more troubles on your ass but I didn't expect him forcing you to have a bodyguard. Is he living with us now? Because then he has to make himself useful." House gave Hermann an apprehensive look that made the man tense up while Casey just rolled his eyes. It looked like House simply enjoyed shocking people around him.

"What the hell?" Were first words Hermann managed to say out loud. After a few seconds he asked in a more controlled tone. "Who are you? And what do you want from us?"

House sighed waiting for Casey to answer but when the younger man didn't make any attempt he resigned to his fate.

"Do I need to answer the same questions again and again?" He tried to stall but the man with Casey just kept looking at him.

"Okay, if you want to know. I'm his roommate that Antonio asked to keep an eye on him and that's exactly why I'm here. Are you satisfied now? Because I really want to get into that comfy car and get back to our house. I'm not the fan of chilly nights."

Hermann turned to Casey for confirmation before asking his next question.

"And how have you become his roommate?"

"Oh, it's a very long and interesting story with fire, drugs, canes and " House started with mock excitement and Casey just knew that if not being stopped the man could go on and on for the whole night.

"I helped him out then he helped me and we ended living together." He summarized dryly. "I hope you got all answers you wanted so I could finally get home."

"I.. Yes, of course." Hermann backed off finally catching the mood of his Lieutenant. "See you tomorrow."

"Why can't you answer him without all those jokes?" Casey asked tiredly driving them to his place.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Maybe the fun is for once being a grown up and not a child." Casey muttered.

The rest of the drive had been spent in silence with Casey not having enough strength to keep up with House' mind games and the older man could see when enough was enough even if his ex-colleagues thought differently.

* * *

**A/N**: A little more and House will finally meet his team. I can admit I'm looking forward to that moment but first we have to deal with Voight.


End file.
